13 HOURS
by darkotter
Summary: Seven unrelated Yullen Oneshots. #5 - "What's On My Mind": Allen's sprained his foot after a battle by the playground. Its kind of cold do being that kind of thing, but that doesn't stop them.
1. NUMB

A/N: Hello hello! Ok, so I fail and I'm late, but I'm still here! This is for Yullen Week. Number one: Seasonal. Hope you like it! Please review! 8D Rated **Mature** for a reason!

* * *

1

::NUMB::

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_ - Linkin Park

Kanda opened his eyes, a small shiver going through his had-been still form. Damn it was…not cold. He closed his eyes once more, cutting off the dim light. It wasn't cold. Not cold, not cold…Ok, so it was cold. He hated to admit it, but it was. And he was even wearing a shirt. He wasn't about to be bare chested now. Even if Lavi nagged about him being less then a man. If he did, Kanda was going to throw him into the snow. Out of the tenth story window. He shifted his leg from where it was positioned under him. It was starting to fall asleep. It was too cold to meditate anymore without freezing. He was even wearing shoes.

But he had to get out. It was crazy up in the Order. Everyone was insane. Christmas was upon them and everyone was decorating and going everywhere merry and all that shit. It was too happy. He had to escape. So he had escaped to outside. But it was _so damn cold_! He was going to freeze his ass off.

His eyes opened once more and he shifted, hunching his shoulders slightly and watching his breath form foggy clouds in the air. He needed warmth. He'd just make sure whoever dared to pull him into decorating was sorry. Kanda stood stiffly from the unearthed root he had been sitting on. His muscles were sore from sitting so still when it was this cold.

The samurai jumped carefully off the branch, landing in the two inches of snow, his boots making a loud crunching noise. Maybe he would just wander around. Moving would definitely give him more heat.

He shook himself vigorously, finding that his head was dusted with a light layer of snow, then started through the forest. It was almost completely silent, the snow dampening every sound. It made it so that he could hear the distant sounds of decorating and festivities up at the Order. He shook his head momentarily, continuing to walk.

Kanda listened to the sounds that inhabited the sleeping forest. There wasn't much there. And then as he walked deeper into he forest, he heard something a little different then the normal natural sounds. It sounded like a ragged panting. Curious to see who had come outside in the cold as well, he headed towards it.

The panting grew a little louder, as well as the sounds of feet on the snow. He came through the trees a little and spotted someone who he would've thought would've been helping with the decorations or something. But he was out here. Training? And…without a shirt… Kanda found himself staring at the silver haired exorcist's body.

Allen had stopped and was standing in the middle of the snow covered clearing. His chest—still without a shirt—was rising and falling swiftly, as if he had been running or fighting. Wasn't he cold? But he didn't _look_ cold. Kanda glanced down and did a double take. The Moyashi wasn't even wearing shoes. How was he not freezing?!

And then the young exorcist turned slightly, grabbing his left wrist with his right. Kanda had never actually _seen_ him activate his Innocence to its fullest extent. He had only seen it from the corner of his eye, in the middle of a battle. But here, he would see it completely. Allen's eyes were closed partially, as if he were concentrating.

And in a fluid movement, Allen pulled. And as he did so, the black arm turned into a sword. It was strange, but very awe inspiring. Kanda stared at him, breath creating a cloud before his mouth. Allen had started to move in fighting motions, as if he was facing an opponent that the dark haired samurai couldn't see.

Kanda let out a soft cough, walking out. "Oi, Moyashi, what the hell are you doing out here?" he asked. Allen turned to face him.

"Kanda, what're you doing out here?" Allen asked. He was panting. And he was sweating. How was he sweating? It was freezing. Kanda watched him, unable to keep his eyes from wandering down across the well-tuned muscles of Allen's body. The boy shifted, then cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Its freezing," Kanda said, jerking his eyes back up to Allen's silver eyes. "You're going to get sick."

"No I'm not. I'm not cold," Allen said. He tightened his grip on his silver and black sword and started spinning it slowly before him. It made a soft whooshing noise as it past before him, and scrapped at the snow, making a small gouge in the frozen water.

"Bullshit," Kanda said, stomping over him. Allen twisted slightly, now alternating his rotation of the sword between front and back. "You have no shoes either. You're going to freeze."

One of Allen's silver eyebrows rose, disappearing under his bangs. "I'm not," he insisted. "_I_ am not cold. You might be, but I'm not."

"How can you _not_ be cold, baka?" the raven haired exorcist asked sharply, shifting so that his feet wouldn't fall asleep or freeze—whichever happened first. He glanced around, noticing that snow had started drifting down from the heavy clouds a little harder than it had been. It landed on their heads and Allen's bare shoulders. Kanda watched as the snowflakes turned into water droplets as the heat from Allen's body melted them.

Allen had stopped spinning his Innocence. "Why're you worried?" he asked, sticking his sword into the ground and shaking his arm for a moment, rolling his wrist.

"Because I don't want you sick," Kanda said, then grabbed his arm—the one still attached to his body. "You're coming with…" he broke off. Before Allen could pull away himself, Kanda let go of the other exorcist's arm, recoiling slightly.

"What?"

Allen was giving him a questioning look, eyebrows together.

"You're hot," Kanda stated bluntly, staring at him.

Allen's eyelids flashed swiftly for a moment. "I don't think now's the time to go over that," he replied.

"Not that, baka," Kanda said. "You're _hot_. As in, you're temperature is higher than normal."

"I'm fine," Allen said. "I'm perfectly normal. But you look cold. You should maybe go in…before you catch cold…"

Kanda glared at him. "Fine. Get sick, I don't care," he snapped, annoyed at him. Then he turned, heading through the trees with a brisk pace, hands clenched at either side of him. "That idiot. _You look cold. You should go in_. Gah."

He heard Allen call from behind, calling him back, but he ignored the soft hearted fool. He muttered to himself angrily. If he wanted to get sick, or frozen or whatever, why should he care? He didn't care. He knew he did, but still. He didn't! Shaking his head, he made his way back inside. It was a bit too chilly for his liking. His thoughts drifted back to Allen. How he had been shirtless. How he had looked while practicing. The way his cheeks were flushed from the exhilaration. He grunted, stopping himself from thinking anymore.

The dark haired samurai stalked through the Order doors, getting bombarded by noise as he came in. It was overpowering. He had half a mind to turn around and walk right out again. But it was too cold, and he really liked how warm it was, so he decided to try his odds against the noise and meeting anyone who wanted his help.

He headed for one of the training rooms swiftly, going in and locking the door in case someone wanted to come in and try to interrupt him. Sighing slightly and making a face, Kanda pulled off his boots before entering the dojo then stepped up the single step and across the wood paneled floor. Then he settled down on the floor, crossing his legs. It was definitely quieter in here, along with warmer. The samurai closed his eyes, clearing his mind.

And was interrupted by a loud voice and the door being pounded upon a little bit later. "Yu-chan? Yu-chan, are you thereeeeeee? I know you're in there!" the redheaded bookman's apprentice called through the locked door. Kanda let out a soft groan, hanging his head a little, eyes still closed. "Let me in Yu-chan!"

"Get away, Baka Usagi!" he growled. The pounding stopped for a moment.

"I knew you were in there! Come out! Why don't you want to help decorate? Come see the cafeteria! Its all decked out!" the redhead called through the door. Kanda muttered something under his breath, straightening again. Sometimes ignoring him worked.

There was a moment of silence. Maybe the idiot had gone. And then the door clicked and burst open. Kanda turned swiftly, eyes snapping open. "Oi! Get out of here!" he said, glaring at the redhead who had gotten the door open. A hairpin was in his hand. The Baka Usagi was grinning from ear to ear like the idiot he was.

"Nu-uh, I'm not leaving," he said. "I've come to say that you should go help."

"You said that through the door. Now go away," Kanda snapped.

"And see the cafeteria," Lavi said.

"You said that too," Kanda growled.

Lavi paused. "Come _on_ Yu-chan! You can't lock herself in here, or outside or whatever you had been doing earlier."

"Don't call me that."

"…Yu-chan!" Lavi said, coming over to him. At least he took his shoes off. Kanda had turned away from him, eyes closing again. "You're so antisocial!"

"Yes, now leave," the samurai snapped.

Lavi flopped down beside his fellow exorcist. "…I noticed Allen coming back in," he said slyly. Kanda stayed silent, attempting to ignore him. "…He looked kinda said. Why was that? Were you mean again?" The dark haired man didn't say anything, jaw clamped shut. A muscle in it twitched a little. "He was lookin' preeetty hot, too. No shirt and all…very nice and—"

Kanda had kicked him in the head, hard. Lavi went sprawling across the dojo floor, half on the step. "Owww…" he said, pushing himself up. "What was that for?"

"Shut the fuck up," the exorcist growled, glaring at Lavi. "And leave me alone!"

"All I said was that Allen looked hot. Come on, you don't have to be all protective or anything. You were the one who snapped at him in the first place," Lavi said, watching him with a slight grin. He knew that Kanda was protective over Allen.

"Shut up," Kanda snapped swiftly. He knew that he had snapped at Allen.

"Ok, ok," Lavi said, pulling himself up and getting his shoes again. "Have fun sitting here…alone…"

"Yes, now go away," the samurai said, setting down again.

"…While Allen is in the infirmary…" Lavi said.

Kanda's eyes opened swiftly and he turned. His neck cracked slightly as he did so, turning a little too fast. "What?" he asked, eyes wider than normal.

"The beansprout," Lavi said, watching him from the doorway. "He's in the infirmary. Didn't you know?" Kanda didn't notice the small grin that curved the redhead's lips. Why was Allen in the infirmary?! Had he gotten hurt? Sick? Was he all right?

"Why? Why is he in there?" Kanda asked quickly.

Lavi shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "I just saw him in there on my way down the hall."

"…How long has it been since he came in?" Kanda asked, glancing out of the window. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in the dojo. He had a tendency of letting time escape him when he meditated. It was dark. It had been late afternoon when he had come back.

"A couple of hours. I past the infirmary about 20 minutes ago though," Lavi said, watching the other man as he got to his feet. He walked to the door quickly, pausing to pull his boots back on before pushing his way past the junior Bookman. "I dunno why he's in there. Might not want to be disturbed!" his last words were louder because Kanda had already walked away from him.

Kanda headed to the infirmary quickly. Why was Allen in there? He muttered to himself. He shouldn't get so worried, but he was. The kid always pushed himself too far. That's probably what he had done this time. He had probably hurt himself. Or he had been lying when he said he wasn't cold and got sick. He looked into the infirmary window, but saw no one. Was the redhead lying? Maybe Allen was in one of the other rooms where they did exams. He headed down the hall, looking in the doors as he past.

The samurai was passing one of the last rooms when he spotted someone and took several steps back. He looked in, spotting Komui. It was one of the larger rooms, with several beds. The curtains were drawn around one. As he watched, Komui disappeared behind it, talking. He couldn't hear what he was saying though, since the doors were thick. The reason why the curtain was drawn a little was probably just because the doors had windows. Carefully, he opened it and slipped inside.

"…thing's fine," Komui was saying as he came in. He closed the door behind him without a sound and slipped up behind the curtain to listen.

"I was just checking," Allen said. "Kanda was worried…"

Komui chuckled softly. "Training outside without a shirt, I'd be worried too if I was him," he said, snapping something shut.

"But I wasn't cold," the younger said. "I was fine."

Komui was silent, but Kanda figured that he was nodding. The samurai leaned against the wall silently, continuing to listen. So Allen _wasn't_ sick or hurt? He felt relief wash over him.

"You're fine," Komui said after a moments pause and the sound of a pen scratching on a paper. Kanda looked across the room, staring at a small spot on the wall above the door. "Everything's perfectly normal. You can go eat if you like, I remember you mentioning that you were hungry."

"Yes!" Allen said, and Kanda heard his feet hit the ground as he jumped from the bed. "I'll do that. Thanks Komui. See you later!" The boy became visible as he walked from around the curtain, buttoning his shirt as he did. He didn't glance back and headed through the door without noticing Kanda. The samurai stayed leaning against the wall. He wanted to know how it was possible for Allen to be 'fine' when he could train outside without a shirt when it was snowing without being cold.

Komui had walked around the curtain. He glanced around and jumped. "Kanda," he said, startled. "Why're you here? How long have you been here?"

"Wanted to see what was up," he said, looking at the scientist. "The idiot Bookman said that Moyashi was in here…"

"He's fine," Komui said, fixing his papers and pulling away the curtains that had been hiding the bed. The tall man went around the bed once more, turning off the machines sitting there. "Heard that you snapped at him because he was training outside."

"He's gunna get sick," Kanda said angrily. "Outside when it's that cold! And he trains too much…"

"You're one to talk," Komui said, looking slightly amused. "But that's not the point. I doubt that he'd get sick."

"You weren't outside," Kanda muttered, looking away. "It was so damn cold."

Komui watched him for a moment. "Allen hasn't really told you about himself, has he?" he asked after a minute or so of silence. Kanda looked at him with slight annoyance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the samurai growled. "I know about him."

"It takes pretty extreme temperatures to affect Allen, at least with the cold," Komui stated, fixing his glasses. "You've been on missions with him in the cold, you should've noticed this before."

"…But he's gotten cold before," Kanda said slowly, staring at the scientist.

"It's been a little different since his Innocence past one hundred percent synchronization," the man said. He shifted his weight a lightly, arms crossed. "He's always been a little less susceptible to the cold than normal people though."

Kanda stared at him, navy eyes narrowed a bit. "And why's that?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Why didn't he know this stuff? He didn't even know what he didn't know, but knew that it was important.

"Ah…hm…" Komui said, thinking for a moment. "In a sense, he's kind of like you…"

"What the hell does that mean? Kind of like me?" Kanda asked.

"As in…his life gets used up quicker than others…He burns hotter and faster…That's one reason why his temperature is warmer than average, something I think you've noticed before," Komui said, eyeing the samurai carefully.

Kanda's thoughts flashed back to a couple weeks ago, before a mission. Yes…Allen _had_ felt hot, but given the circumstances, he hadn't thought much of it. He himself had been quite hot as well. He frowned slightly, thinking back to a different time that their surroundings hadn't been that blazing. And he found that whenever he thought about it, Allen's skin was always a little hotter than normal.

"…Ok…" Kanda said slowly. "So yeah, his skin has been a bit…hot…But what do you mean by life being used up quicker than others?"

"Parasite type," Komui stated simply. "Using their own body to hold the Innocence, they're pushed to their limits over and over. The reason he eats a lot is to keep up his strength, because the Innocence uses so much of it. And using that much energy creates more heat. That's his normal temperature. That's how he wasn't cold."

"Why has it been different since his Innocence evolved?" Kanda asked.

"Because it requires even more energy," the scientist said. He let his arms fall to his sides. "Does this answer your questions?"

"…It does explain all those exams and such too," the dark haired exorcist stated. "Explains why he has to see you a lot more than others."

Komui nodded and said, "I like to check on him, make sure everything's ok. Its harder to tell with him, one because his body's a bit different and two because he hides stuff." The samurai nodded. He had experienced in full at how annoying Allen could be sometimes when he was hiding something like an injury.

The scientist walked to the door. "He was telling the truth when he said that he wasn't cold," he commented then left the room. Kanda stared at the door for a long few minutes, mulling things over. Then he pushed himself away from the wall and headed for the door as well.

_He burns hot and fast…does that mean that he'd die young?_ Kanda mused, heading down the hall. He completely ignored all of the people who spoke to him as he walked down the hall. He didn't even realize they were there. He walked past a room being decorated and then another where loud raucous laughter was coming from. Might've been General Cross, because a crash came a moment later with more laughing.

_He can't die…he promised, that idiot._ Kanda continued to himself, completely missing the fact that Lavi tried to grab him. His timing had been perfect so that he missed Lavi. He was just about to go look for Allen when he walked around the corner and literally walked into the boy. Allen let out a startled noise, staggering back slightly.

"Yu!" he said.

Kanda just grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway.

"What? Yu, what're you doing?" Allen asked, staggering a little as the older almost yanked him off his feet, pulling him through the halls. Order personnel stayed out of the samurai's way. His eyes were glinting slightly, and would be very angry if someone got in his way. Finally he dragged Allen into his room, closing the door with a snap.

"Ow," Allen said, finally pulling out of Kanda's grip. "What _is_ your problem?" He rubbed his biceps where the other had been holding him. "That hurt, damn it."

"Why did you never tell me?" Kanda growled, glaring at his lover. Allen stared at him blankly, hands falling to his sides.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yu," Allen said truthfully. Silver eyes flickered, examining Kanda's face. "What's wrong?"

"About…you, and how the Innocence inside you is taking all your life!" the taller said angrily then pushed Allen against the wall, forearm against Allen's chest. The boy didn't seem very surprised, but let out a small noise as he hit the stone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…It's not important," Allen stated, staring at him through partially lidded eyes. His hair was falling in front of his face. "I'm going to live as long as I will live."

Kanda growled darkly, a noise that came from the back of his throat. "You could die tomorrow!"

"I have more life left then that, Yu," he said. "Trust me on that at least."

"How do you know though?"

"Because I can feel it," Allen said. "I don't feel like I'm at the last of my life. But isn't it just like you and your lotus? Similar things."

Kanda pulled away, letting go of Allen. He turned so that his back faced the boy. "No," he said, but it was similar. He was just upset that Allen had hid something like this from him. He stared at the wall, eyes flickering from side to side, thinking.

"Yu…" Allen murmured softly and he felt arms wrapping around his stomach. A chin rested on his shoulder. "I'm fine…"

"For now," Kanda said.

"…Yes, for now," Allen said. "For now I'm the same hot 100 degree temperature. And I'm healthy. And…I'm yours."

Kanda glanced at him, feeling the younger pressing his body against his own. He turned and pulled Allen flush against his body, arms around his hips. Then he leaned down and kissed him deeply. "Damn straight," he growled after they had broken the kiss a little bit later.

Allen watched him for a moment. The dark haired samurai leaned down, kissing his neck. The silver haired exorcist stretched it slightly, looking up to let Kanda have a bit more room. The samurai smirked a little and bit down on the pale skin of his lover's neck. A small gasp escaped the boy's lips as he did this, much to Kanda's pleasure. He backed the younger up towards the bed, forcing him down upon the mattress.

The silver haired young man looked up at him, smiling slightly. And then Kanda came down on him, catching his lips in a passionate kiss that ended up pressing Allen back onto the bed. They broke the kiss after a few long minutes and the samurai looked down on the boy who was now below him, panting. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was messed up. Kanda let out a small predatory growl leaning down and attacking Allen's neck. His fingers skillfully undid the buttons of the other's shirt before running a hand across his chest.

Allen slipped his hands up Kanda's shirt as well, drifting up across the skin, barely touching him. A strong shiver coursed through the man's body and Allen grinned. Then let out a startled little squeak as Kanda bit harder on his neck. "Y-Yu!"

"…Yes?" he asked in a low voice in the boy's ear, hand that wasn't holding his body up running across Allen's chest. He gasped softly as Kanda's callused fingers brushed one of his nipples. Kanda smirked a little and started playing with the small bit of sensitive flesh, rolling it between his fingers. Allen let out a soft moan, eyes closing partially.

The samurai moved down a little, making his way down to the other with his mouth and leaving little bite marks as he did so. Small gasps escaped the boy's lips as he did this. And then he took up the other erect nipple between his lips and started sucking on it gently. Allen moaned a little louder this time, shifting a bit uncomfortably. Smirking, Kanda let his hand drift away from Allen's nipple and down. He traced Allen's rib then muscle to his pants, where he paused then slipped his finger in under the waist band an inch, teasing.

Kanda glanced up at the boy's face. He could see a sliver of silver under the boy's eyelids. Smirk widening somewhat, he nipped at the nipple before pressing against it with his tongue. Allen moaned loudly, shifting again.

By this time Kanda had begun to feel a little uncomfortable himself, what with all of Allen's oh so lovely noises. He grunted softly, undoing Allen's pants and abandoning his nipple, sitting up. The boy looked up at him, panting softly. Holding himself up enough, he pulled Allen's hips up off the bed, yanking his pants off. Allen let out a small noise, wiggling a little.

"…You that turned on?" Kanda asked with a smirk, not about to say anything about his own erection. Allen blushed a little, but not as much as the samurai would've expected him, lying naked and as hot as ever on the bed before his lover.

After a moment Kanda leaned down and captured Allen's lips in another deep kiss, forcing his tongue into Allen's mouth. He brushed the roof of the boy's mouth, who gasped, a shiver running through him. The older broke the kiss, brushing a hair from the younger's face. He traced Allen's lips, watching as the boy parted them. He brought up one of his hands, taking Kanda's hand in his own before starting to lick the hand. His eyes never left Kanda's navy ones as he did this, sucking at each of the fingers, taking them into his mouth.

The samurai pulled his hand away from Allen after a minute, running it down the boy's body. He smirked a little, tracing Allen's opening. The silver haired exorcist's eyes had slid closed, a small needy whine escaping his lips. Complying with the needs of his lover, Kanda pressed the finger into his entrance.

Allen's back arched a little, a breathy moan coming from his lips. Kanda watched as the boy before him shifted again.

"Nngg…" Allen moaned as Kanda moved the digit, pressing it farther into him. After a little bit, he pressed another, drawing a loud gasp from Allen, a shudder going through the smaller frame. He pressed them deeper into the heat, his other hand placed on Allen's side. The boy really did feel hotter than normal, but he could see how he hadn't realized it before.

The man pulled his hand away after another moment, too hot for his liking. Allen relaxed, panting a little harder than he had been before. Kanda undid his own pants, pulling them down a little. He gripped Allen's hips, pulling them up a little. He pressed against Allen, who groaned a little, and then pushed himself in. A grunt escaped his lips.

"D-damn Allen…" he said through slightly gritted teeth, shifting a little at the intense heat. But it didn't seem like the boy was paying attention. He had let out a long groan, hand tightening on the sheets. Kanda moved a bit, balancing himself a little better and then went in again, starting a rhythm. Allen's back left the bed a little.

"Nngg…ahhh…ah ha…" Allen panted, eyes tightly shut.

The pace was too slow for Kanda's liking so he started thrusting in harder and faster, relishing in the heat and tightness that Allen had to offer. He leaned down, biting at Allen's neck.

The boy's gasps and moans were getting louder and louder, turning into cries as Kanda went deeper with each thrust. His back bent a little as the older went faster, his hand tight on the sheets. Allen was panting harshly now, head back, eyes tightly shut. "Y-Yu…" he groaned.

"…y-yes…Moyashi?" Kanda grunted, groaning softly. It was almost too much.

"I-I'm going t-to…nng… AHHH" Allen cried out loudly as Kanda hit his sweet spot, not quite ready to come. His whole body tensed. Kanda grunted, hitting it again and almost slipping on the sheets. Allen's entire being spasmed strongly, a cry escaping his lips as pleasure swept through him.

The pressure and heat was elevating and Kanda could barely think clearly. He shifted his position slightly and moved forward. The cursed black hand gripped onto the exorcists shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. He winced a little at this, but was enjoying the heat and the noises coming from the smaller male below him so he pushed the pain off.

And then the boy let out a loud scream, jerking violently and clawing at Kanda's back, his back arching completely off the bed as he climaxed. Cum splattered their stomachs. The boy's breaths were coming out in loud gasps and ragged pants and he let out a low whine as Kanda went in once more. Then he cried loudly again as the samurai released as well.

Kanda collapsed against the Allen, panting hard, chest moving up and down swiftly. "Y-you're not leaving me a-any time soon," he growled, panting, into Allen's ear.

Allen had hugged him close, and Kanda could feel him nod. "O-ok," he murmured, still panting hard. After a moment Kanda pulled himself off the smaller figure and half collapsed beside him on the bed. Allen shifted, resting his head on Kanda's muscled arm. The samurai pulled him close into a hug, closing his navy eyes. He could feel hair tickling his face and realized his hairtie had been pulled at one point or another. But he didn't really care at the moment. All he cared about was the body that was partially lying on top of him, radiating a little bit more heat than should've been possible.

_100 degrees_, he thought to himself as his mind drifted into the darkness of sleep. He could feel that the Moyashi had already fallen asleep by the way his breathing was coming out evenly and the way that the muscles in his shoulders were completely relaxed. _Shit, that's really hot…god, I love him.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks! I'll post the others soon. xD On the days that they're supposed to be posted. Except todays, since that'll probably be posted tomorrow. Since I'm a day behind. xDDD; Aw well. You'll get them anyways! 8D Please please please review!


	2. Just My Imagination

A/N: Hi folks! I'm still not caught up yet, lucky me. xD; I want to get caught up today, so I'll try really hard to write my 'Comfort' one for Yullen week today! That'd be sweet. And then I'd have to write one a day, but that's not too hard, not for me at least. I want these things to be longer, or at least have more plot, but then again, who needs plot? XD Hope you guys like it!

warning: Smexxx... But I think thats gunna be in all of my things, so thats just a warning for my entire Yullen Week thing. xD

This one was "BATTLE". The battle part is the beginning, with the book, and also at the end, you could count that as a battle. XDDDD Please REVIEW!

* * *

2

::Just My Imagination::

_There was a game we used to play/ We'd hit the town on Friday night/ And stay in bed until Sunday_

"_It can't be helped, just go!" he called, pushing her. She stood stubbornly. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to fight the battle with him! _

"_No, I'm staying with you! We're fighting together!" she cried. _

"_No, we're not! You can't! Just GO!" he yelled at her. She flinched back a little then glanced around as the sound of the enemy grew closer. "You have to leave! You have to keep living!"_

"_You're going to die!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. He paused, then pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. After a moment they broke apart. She stared up at him, then he pushed her away a little. _

_"Now go!" he said urgently. "They're coming!" She nodded swiftly, still crying, and turned, running from him._

The book slipped from slender fingers to fall with a dull thud on the carpeted floor. It cast small shadows from the reading lamp that sat on the little table beside the chair. A small figure was curled in it, fast asleep. He had been waiting, but he was tired and reading this late made him even more tired. And so he had fallen asleep.

His silver hair fluttered a bit as he breathed out, pale lips parted slightly. After a moment he curled tighter, murmuring a name softly in his sleep. Kanda had said that he was coming home today. But he had warned Allen that he might be late. He had said not to wait for him. But the boy had disregarded this statement, wanting to see him. It had forever. Or forever to the boy at least. Which constituted as six months. But when you're used to living in the same house as your boyfriend for over two years, six months apart was an awful long time to wait.

But it couldn't be helped. Kanda had graduated, and had to go to University. Allen had tried stopping him, but it didn't work very well. Kanda just pulled himself away and with another kiss, got into the line for his plane. Allen didn't sleep well that night. Or for the next few weeks. But he knew that Kanda would be coming back. It was summer now, and Kanda had a break from school. So he was coming back.

Allen had been so excited that he had barely been able to sleep the night before. And that's why he was so tired. He had wanted to wait for Kanda to come back, but he had fallen asleep. A while before, at 6:30, Kanda had called, telling Allen that his flight was being delayed due to rain. They would leave as soon as it cleared up. But Kanda hadn't known how long that would be. That's why he had told Allen not to wait for him. He would be there eventually.

It was midnight now, and the world outside Allen's windows was dark, except for the street lamps that were on either side of the street. A couple other houses still had lights on, but they were being turned off.

The golden kitten, Tim, got up from where he had been curled on the floor under the coffee table, and stretched luxuriously. His little pink tongue became visible as he used the floor to stretch his entire little length. Then he opened his large blue eyes and padded silently over to the chair were Allen was curled. He let out a soft mew, rubbing his face on the hand that was hanging off the corner of the chair, but the boy didn't wake up.

After a moment, the kitten jumped onto the arm of the chair, walking onto the boy's side. He sat down, staring at the boy's face. He mewed again. Then Tim stood up, stretching again, and hopped off the boy, who hadn't noticed a thing.

Tim settled down on the coffee table, pulling his paw over his ear to clean it. He repeated this several times until the kitten was satisfied that the golden ear was completely clean. Then the ear flicked sideways and then the head followed, looking around as footsteps could be heard outside the house. He mewed softly, staring unblinking at the dark wood door. Tim could hear someone grumbling and then the sound of keys.

The door clicked and was pushed open. Tim got up and jumped from the coffee table, padding across the soft carpet to the foyer. Kanda had closed the door behind him quietly, flicking off the outside light as he put one of his bags down. He pulled off his jacket, hanging it on a hook, then kicked his shoes off. The dark haired man glanced around, spotting the cat.

"Allen asleep then?" he grunted, leaving his bag in the hall and walking from the foyer. Tim rubbed himself against Kanda's leg, mewing softly. Kanda ignored the kitten, not really being all that fond of the thing. His eyes were drawn to where Allen was curled, sleeping.

He watched the boy for a moment, a feeling of affection coming over him. He had missed his Moyashi a lot. He hadn't realized how much he missed him, but he really had missed him. He was so cute! But it looked like he hadn't followed what Kanda had told him, and not wait for him. Kanda walked over to him, picking up the book off the ground and closing it, setting it on the coffee table.

He pushed the cat away from him as it tried to rub itself against his hand, wanting to be petted. He turned his attention back to Allen, who was still sleeping soundly, curled just like the kitten he kept, in the armchair. Kanda knelt beside the chair, brushing some silver hair from the boy's face.

"Mm," Allen murmured, moving into the touch a little. Kanda leaned forward, kissing the boy's pale lips gently. Pulling back, he watched as the silver eyes flickered open, eyelashes fluttering as he pulled himself to sleep. Kanda watched him.

"I thought I told you not to wait up for me," he said, voice slightly annoyed. But he was kind of glad that he had. He really had missed him.

"Y-Yu!" Allen squeaked, scrambling to a sitting position.

"Who else would it be, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, looking slightly amused. Allen stared at him, silver eyes wide, before he launched himself off the chair, causing it to fall backwards, and hit Kanda. The chair hit the ground with a thud, but it was ignored. Kanda let out a startled grunt, falling backwards, narrowly missing the coffee table. "Moyashi!"

"I missed you so much!" Allen said, face in the crook of Kanda's neck, hugging him tightly and lying on top of him. "Why do you have to go to University so far away? I missed you! I thought something had gone wrong with the flight, you were so late."

Kanda blinked several times then sat up, Allen coming with him. "Why're you crying, Moyashi?" he asked as Allen clung to him. Fat tears were rolling down his cheeks, making Kanda's shirt damp.

"B-bec-cause…" he cried, hiccuping. "I-I haven't s-s-s-seen in six m-m-months!"

Kanda sighed softly, shifting a little. Somehow Allen had ended up in his lap.

"Do you…not…love me anymore?!" Allen squeaked, pulling back when Kanda sighed. He stared at the taller, eyes huge, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "D-did you…find someone else?!"

"Baka," Kanda said, hitting him gently on the head. "Of course not. Nothing was wrong with my flight. The rain just wouldn't stop until later." He hugged Allen closer, wrapping his arms around the slender frame. God he had missed him. Allen curled, fitting in his lap.

He nodded, hiccuping again. He had stopped crying finally and Kanda was glad. He didn't like to see his Moyashi crying. Allen stared at him for a moment, eyes still wide. They shimmered a little. "I'm right here, don't start crying again," Kanda said, eyeing him carefully.

His head bobbed up and down in a small nod again, silver hair fluffing. Kanda watched him for a moment and then leaned down, kissing him. Allen pressed himself against Kanda, parting his lips for him. Kanda pressed against him, slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth. He let out a small whine, then gasped as Kanda brushed the roof of his mouth.

"You're so sensitive," he murmured breaking the kiss.

"I-I haven't…for six months…" he said, blushing brightly.

"Of course you haven't, baka," Kanda said. "If you had, I'd have something to say about it." Then he stood, pulling Allen with him. Allen let out a startled noise, not expecting this and flailed a little before calming down. Kanda shook his head, kissing him again and walking out of the living room and down the hall. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, pressing against the kiss.

Tim the kitten followed, tail in the air. Kanda went into the bedroom. The kitten made to follow but the longhaired man closed the door with a snap in his little yellow face. Tim let out a mew, which Kanda ignored. Allen hadn't even noticed. He was too preoccupied.

Kanda walked across the room and dumped Allen unceremoniously on the bed. The boy let out a squeak, finding himself sprawled across the mattress. He looked up at Kanda, a little dazed. Kanda got onto the bed, holding himself up over Allen.

"I missed you," Kanda said in a low voice. He captured Allen's lips again in a passionate kiss, undoing the boy's shirt. He ran his hand across his chest, brushing one of Allen's nipples teasingly. Allen gasped into the kiss, shifting.

The dark haired man broke the kiss, looking at the other below him, cheeks flushed brightly. He pulled him up a little, yanking Allen's shirt away and tossing it off the bed. Or tried to. It fell short, hitting the side of it instead. Allen reached up, pulling off Kanda's shirt as well and messing up his hair in the process. Kanda reached back, pulling the hair tie out and letting his dark hair fall around his shoulders.

Allen stared up at him. "You were gone so long…" he mumbled, glancing away. "I missed you so much…"

Kanda nodded slightly. He leaned down, kissing Allen slowly. The boy pressed up a little and Kanda broke the kiss. "…Anxious?" he asked, smirking a little. Allen made a small noise, blushing, but said nothing. He wiggled a little.

Kanda smirked and kissed him again, then moved down, kissing his neck. A shiver traveled down Allen's frame. The taller continued down, kissing and nipping. He reached one of Allen's nipples, which he licked, sucking on it for a moment. Allen's back arched a little and he moaned. He abandoned it, traveling even farther down the boy's body. Allen made a soft noise as Kanda undid his pants, pulling them off his hips. He let Allen rest back on the bed and gripping his thighs, he glanced up. Allen was watching him, panting softly, eyes half closed.

Keeping his navy eyes on the boy's face, Kanda ran his tongue along Allen's member slowly. The dark haired man enjoyed thoroughly the reaction that Allen gave. He jerked a little, gasping and then moaning softly. He shifted, sitting up a little, one of his hands gripping Kanda's shoulder.

He moved forward, running his tongue along the tip of Allen's length before taking him in partially. Allen gave a ragged moan, hand tightening on Kanda's shoulder. He hummed softly, starting to suck the soft flesh, tongue playing across the tip once more.

"Nng…ahh…ha…" Allen moaned, eyes tightly closed. Kanda was too good at making him feel good. He was already close to climax and he hadn't been at it for long.

Kanda pulled Allen into his mouth fully, swallowing. He enjoyed the taste of his lover too much. Sometimes it seemed he couldn't get enough of it. And the sounds. The sounds were just such a turn on.

Allen gasped, jerking a little as he did this. It felt so good. "Gh…Y-Yu…" he whined.

"Yes?" Kanda murmured through the mouthful of Moyashi.

The boy panted, gripping his shoulder. Kanda ran his tongue along the underside of Allen's length. That was all the boy needed and he let out a cry, releasing. His body jerked and Kanda pulled back so that he didn't choke. Then the dark haired man sat up, swallowing. He had gotten cum on his hand as well and watching Allen, licked it off. After a moment he wiped his mouth.

The boy's face was flushed, and he was panting, lying limply against the bed. Kanda leaned down and kissed him again. Allen could taste the bittersweet taste of himself, but ignored it, panting into the kiss. He pressed up against Kanda, arms around his neck.

Kanda lifted him up just a little, pressing one of his still cum-covered fingers into Allen. Allen groaned loudly as Kanda pressed it farther. Then the dark haired man added another finger. The boy's back arched. "Gahhh…nnngg…" he moaned, fingers tightening on the sheet.

He pressed them deeper, moving them separately. Allen groaned, gasping and panting softly. He shifted a little, forcing Kanda's fingers in farther and moaned, body shaking. He's body was tensed as he did this and Kanda could feel this.

"Relax," he murmured in Allen's ear. A shiver went down the boy's spine as his breath danced across his ear and neck, pressing his fingers even farther. He brushed something and Allen moaned loudly, arching his back. Smirking, Kanda pulled his hand away. The boy collapsed onto the bed, tense muscles relaxing a little bit.

The dark haired young man watched the other for a moment, eyes flickering as they traveled down his body. He was so flushed and cute…and hot. He grunted. He was turned on like nothing else and it was starting to become a little painful. He reached down and undid his own pants, giving a small sigh as he had some room to move a little.

Allen reached up, pulling Kanda's face down. It took Kanda by surprise. He hadn't been expecting that action from the boy, but complied and kissed him deeply, gripping his thighs and pulling them apart. He shifted. He couldn't deal with much more. He wanted the heat. So he moved, and with Allen's legs hooked on his hips, thrust in. He was a little rougher than he had first planned though and grunted at the tightness.

The boy let out a small noise, something between a groan and a pained whimper. Kanda panted slightly, shifting so that he was more balanced and then snapped his hips forward, going in again.

"Kya!" Allen cried, head back, hands tight on the blankets. The other leaned down to suck at the pale flesh of his neck, covering it with marks. Allen moaned, panting hard, as Kanda shifted, thrusts going a little bit faster.

Kanda groaned softly, closing his eyes. God, Allen was so good. He had missed him so much. Just to feel him there made him happier. He lifted Allen's hips up just a little, shifting the angle, going in hard.

Allen's back buckled slightly and he yelped as Kanda brushed his sweet spot. He shifted a little and hit the spot full on. Allen cried out loudly, grabbing his shoulder. He tightened his hand as Kanda ground into him, wincing slightly. It was a little painful, but not unbearable. And it elevated the pleasure. Not that it was already suffocating. His breaths came out in loud, harsh pants as Kanda continued.

And then the dark haired young man went in deeply, holding Allen's thighs apart, and the boy jerked so violently it caught him by surprise and he almost lost hold of his leg.

"Y-YU!" he screamed, jerking up and clawing at his lover's back. He was sent over the edge, releasing. His vision blurred as this happened. Kanda went in once more, but was triggered by Allen's scream and released as well. He collapsed for a moment, panting hard, before rolling off him.

Kanda lay beside Allen, both panting hard. Allen's eyes were closed completely and he lay still, twitching slightly. Kanda sat up slowly, watching the boy. Slowly the silver eyes flickered open and focused onto Kanda. They were glazed a little but dancing. The dark haired young man pulled Allen close, hugging him tightly. Allen sighed softly.

"I missed you…" he murmured, resting his head on Kanda's chest. Kanda nodded. He had as well. Allen's eyes closed and he was soon asleep, Kanda following.

-ooo-

Tim mewed loudly at the door. He wanted to be let in. He was never locked out! He wanted to be let in! In, in, _in, IN_! He meowed, scratching at the door. And magically, it opened just a tad. Kanda hadn't completely closed the thing. Tim pressed his golden head against the wood, squeezing through. The door wouldn't open more than a couple inches because something was lying by it. Tim finally forced his way in. The thing that was stopping the door from opening was a pile of clothes, tossed there carelessly.

Thinking that the two should get up, since it was getting late (6:35 was late for Tim), he padded through the bedroom, walking around a shirt. He looked up, ears flicking back a little. He could hear soft breathing. They were asleep. Bunching his little golden hind legs, he bound upwards onto the bed.

And landed right on Kanda's chest. The man jerked awake as the kitten landed and glared at him blearily. "Get off," he muttered, still half asleep. He picked the cat up and tossed him off the bed. Tim landed on all fours, letting out a soft squeak.

He mewed, and jumped back on, padding across Kanda to get to Allen. Kanda grunted again. "Get _off_!" he said, pushing the kitten away. Tim hooked his claws into the blanket, not wanting to let go. He let out a small yowl. Kanda glared at him, unhooking his claws and throwing him off the bed.

Allen was still sleeping, head resting on Kanda's arm. He hadn't even woken up when Kanda jerked a little, throwing the kitten off.

But Tim wanted petting and Allen, and so he jumped back onto the bed once again. He ignored Kanda's noise of annoyance and walked across the bed, butting his head up against Allen's arm. He rubbed his face on the boy's fingers, wanting attention. And again, Kanda pulled Tim off and chucked him away, this time farther than before.

"Mm…w-what?" Allen said through a yawn. He had woken up finally.

"Make your cat stop—" Kanda broke off as Tim jumped back onto the bed. Allen glanced at him, smiling slightly, then leaned up to kiss Kanda. And they were stopped by the golden kitten, who had forced his way in between the two, rubbing himself against Allen's face. Kanda growled in annoyance. Allen just pulled back a little, petting the kitten's small frame.

Kanda hooked the cat under its belly and pulled it away, holding it up in the air as he leaned over to kiss Allen. The boy rested a hand on Kanda's cheek, deepening the kiss a little, eyes closing. And then Kanda jerked away, grunting in pain. Allen's eyes opened swiftly. "What?" he asked.

Kanda had pulled his hand away, now looking at the deep scratch in his finger.

"Tim!" Allen said, looking at the kitten. He just padded up to Allen, purring loudly. Kanda cursed at him, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. Tim hissed, flailing slightly as Kanda dropped him off the side of the bed.

"Is your finger ok?" Allen asked, taking Kanda's hand and looking at it. Kanda nodded, glaring at the cat who had yet again hopped back onto the bed, not giving up yet. Allen ignored Tim, kissing the finger and then sucking on the cut gently. Kanda stared at him, now also ignoring the kitten. Allen looked up at him, still holding Kanda's hand in his own, still sucking on the cut. The dark haired young man pulled the younger one closer with his free hand, pulling his other hand away to kiss him.

Before the cat could get between them, Kanda grabbed Tim by the scruff, stopping him. He kissed Allen deeply, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Allen made a small gasping noise as his tongue brushed the roof of his mouth. Kanda dropped the cat off the side of the bed, pulling Allen closer to him.

Tim admitted defeat. He wasn't going to get Allen away from Kanda right now, not when he had been missing him so dearly. So he turned, away from the soft sounds of the two kissing, and padded towards the door. He glanced back when he heard a small yelp, to see Kanda straddling Allen, kissing him again. Then the small golden kitten shook his head and walked from the room, allowing them a little peace and quiet. But if they weren't out by eight, he'd go back in there again.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING! And please please please please please **review**. That's what helps me keep going. I love to know what you think of my stories. If you alert, wonderful, but if you review, even more wonderful! 8D Love you all! Hope you liked it!


	3. SiDe Of A bUlLeT

Holy shit that took forever. -is dead- And I'm two days behind. Oh well. You guys will get them eventually! Not on the right days, mind you, but you _will_ get these oneshots. Might get a couple on X-mas, cause I'm lame. But at least I won't be three day's behind. Just two again. I still need to do todays and yesterdays. but whatever.

**Warning! This is a really depresssing oneshot.** In my opinion anyways. So, happy reading! 8D _Please Review!_

Comfort

* * *

3

::SiDe Of A bUlLeT::

_Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet...How could you take his life away?_ - nickelback

Kanda rounded the corner swiftly, panting. It had to be here somewhere. The door! It had to be here _somewhere_. But it was dark and wet and he was having trouble keeping on his feet as he scrambled, hands on the wall beside him, down the alleyway. The rain kept coming down and Kanda didn't know if he could get any _more_ wet, or if he was completely soaked through. But he had to keep going. He had to save him. It was all his fault in the first place. He was so stupid.

Finally he found the door. The old warehouse was large, stuck in the outskirts of town, and the door was in a very strange place, off to the side. But being as desperate as he was, Kanda hadn't remembered which, and he had had gone around the whole damn thing. He had tripped once in the process, hitting his knee on a piece of decrepit metal that lay on the side, but thankfully had missed the barbed wire.

The storm had become stronger. The wind, that before had just been a subtle tug, now slammed the rain into him and the side of the building, attempting to blow his hair, which had plastered itself to his neck and back. The rain had started to build, coming down in sheets. It was dark. He couldn't see much as he pulled open the door and ran inside, almost slipping on the cement, his shoes soaking wet and covered in mud. The door slammed shut behind him, blown closed by the wind.

He panted softly, wiping hair from his face and looked around. It was almost too dark to see anything in the old warehouse. But he had to be here!

"Allen?" he called out and his voice echoed through the shelves and crates. He froze, listening. But all he could hear was the sound of the rain and the howling wind that was attacking the sides of the warehouse. The interior of the building was silent, beside his panting and the steady drip of water coming from his clothes, hair and boots. He started walking, looking around as he did so. "Allen, are you here?"

Then he heard a muffled noise, like someone gasping through a gag. It sounded so familiar to him and he was ashamed. And this was his fault. And then it seemed like it was pulled away, because the person choked and then cried, "Kanda?!". His navy eyes widened.

"Allen?!" he called, turning in a full circle.

"Kanda?! Kanda w-where are you?" the voice sobbed. "P-please…please h-h-help me."

Kanda turned. It was coming from that direction. He started running, breaths coming out in loud gasps again. His heart was pounding. He knew the drill. He knew what was going to happen. And he knew also that there was no way of stopping it. Because it as good as already happened.

"Allen!" Kanda called again, rounding a corner. And froze. This wasn't right though. This wasn't right at all. He just started at what was before him. On one of the shelves, in the little dead end, sat a jet-black laptop. And it was opened to a screen showing the boy he was looking for. He took one step forward then rushed forward, nearly crashing into the shelves.

"Allen? Allen can you hear me?" he panted out, holding onto the shelves so that he wouldn't fall over. The boy tied to the chair on the computer screen paused, turning his blind folded head in several directions, as if confused.

"K-Kanda?" he asked, whimpering. "H-help me! I-it h-hurts…"

"…Calm down, Allen," Kanda said, forcing himself to take deeper breaths so that he would stop his gasping. He was able to talk in a somewhat even tone.

"W-what's…what's going on? K-K-Kanda?" he asked, struggling in the chair. Kanda stared at him, noticing that the ropes holding Allen's wrists were tinted red. Dried blood matted the threads and as the boy struggled even more, blood started dripping slowly down his fingers. He winced, gasping.

"A-Allen…" Kanda said slowly, staring at the boy.

"You know how it goes, Kanda." The voice surprised Kanda so much that he jerked around, looking for where it was coming from. When he realized that it too was coming from the computer, he turned back.

"He didn't do anything! This isn't his fault," Kanda said. "…C-can he here us?"

"No, he cannot," the man said. "He can't hear the conversation now. And you can't hear him. But you know why this is happening. Of course it's his fault."

Kanda stared at the screen. Tears were rolling down Allen's cheeks from behind the blindfold and he had started struggling even more. The ebony haired man could see him cry out again, calling his name, but he couldn't hear anything, and the boy couldn't hear him if he said anything. "Let him go," Kanda said, somewhat desperately.

"Is that desperation I hear?" the man asked. Kanda's eyes never left Allen. He looked like he was yelling now. And then someone came into view and hit his hard in the face, silencing him. Kanda shifted forward, a vowel sound coming from the back of his throat. "You really do care for this boy, don't you Kanda?"

"Apparently, since I'm here," he growled, teeth clenched together. Hands balled into fists, he was shaking slightly. This was all his fault. This whole damn mess was his fault! He leaned against the shelf so that his legs didn't give way.

"You have a point, Kanda," he said in his calm, smooth voice. He always used that voice with something like this. So soothing. And usually the person believed him. But Kanda knew better. "But you do know what's going on. You know how this works. Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, because this is different," Kanda said and hit the computer. It flashed momentarily, then came back. Allen was still sitting in the chair, bruise starting to form on his cheek. Kanda took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Let me talk to him."

"All in good time, Kanda."

"Damn you, Tyki. Let me talk to him," Kanda snarled. The connection was silent for a moment.

"Very well, Kanda," he said, a smirk hidden in his voice. "You may talk." And he clicked off. A moment later he could hear Allen again.

"Allen?" Kanda asked.

Allen looked around swiftly again. "Kanda! K-Kanda!" he cried. His lip was bleeding from the blow to his face and the bruise had darkened even more. Anger coursed through him.

"I'm here," he said, swallowing. "Allen, I'm here."

"W-where?! Where am I-I?" he cried. "W-why am I here? Why are they doing this? I d-didn't do anything!" He was sobbing now, struggling even more.

"Allen!" Kanda said. "Stop. Just…stop struggling. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

The boy froze, then gave a small nod, whimpering. "Just…calm down," Kanda said slowly although he knew that calming down would do nothing. There was no reason to calm down. There was no reason. Because it wouldn't do anything. But freaking out wouldn't either. It really didn't matter what he did. It as good as already happened. He couldn't do anything.

"Well done, Kanda," Tyki said, coming back. "You calmed him down. So he'd believe you if—"

"I'm not saying it. I'm not," Kanda said, cutting Tyki off. "I'm not going to say that when I know what you're going to do."

"Most people know what I'm going to do, yet they still say it," Tyki commented, and Kanda could easily see him leaning back in his chair, fingers crossed before him, a smug smirk on his face.

"…Let him go," Kanda said in a quiet voice.

"Kanda you have to say it," Tyki said.

"I'm not going to," the dark haired man growled. He couldn't lie to Allen like that. He couldn't.

"But you have to. And he'll believe you too. Look how he calmed down when you told him to stop struggling. He's going to believe you. How sad," Tyki said. "Say it."

Kanda was silent for a moment. "…What…do I say?" he asked.

"Tell him everything is going to ok, Kanda. You've heard this before," Tyki said. "Tell him you're going to get him."

Kanda gritted his teeth then swallowed. "…O…Ok," he managed to get out.

"Very good," Tyki said. "I always knew I could trust you." And then he clicked off. Kanda was silent a moment, staring unseeing at the screen. Allen had started panicking again. He had spoken, but when Kanda hadn't replied, he had thought something had happened. His breaths were coming out in gasps and pants and he was whimpering.

"A-Allen," Kanda said, voice cracking slightly.

"P-please…K-Kanda…h-help…m-me…" he whimpered, pulling weakly at the ropes that were tying his wrists. He shook his head, trying to look around and get the blindfold off.

"I…I will, Allen," he said. It took all his strength to do so. "I will. I-I'm going to get you, ok? I'm going to."

Allen paused. "Y-you are?" he whispered. "You're g-going to g-get me?"

"Yes," Kanda said, swallowing to clear his throat. "A-and…" he broke off. Someone had just come into view. It was Tyki. And he was holding a gun. He was smirking. He looked straight at the screen, making eye contact with Kanda.

"Say it," he hissed. Allen froze at the sound. Tyki raised the gun, pointing it at Allen, an inch or so away from his head so that the boy wouldn't know it was there.

"I-its…Its going to be ok, Allen," Kanda choked out. "Everything's going to be fine."

"…O-ok," Allen whispered. "I b-believe you…" He shifted a little in the chair, breathing low and harsh.

And then Tyki pulled the trigger. Kanda yelled "NO!" as the gun went off. Allen slumped immediately, blood pooling under him from the bullet. Kanda had to close his eyes, swallowing, or else he would've been sick. Blood matted the once silver hair. It was…too much… He was dead. He was dead and he had believed Kanda.

-36 Hours Prior-

"K-Kanda? W-what do you mean…leaving?" the boy asked, eyes impossibly wide as he sat on the floor, legs crumpled underneath him. "Y-you c-can't…" Silver eyes welled with tears. He couldn't leave. It was…he couldn't leave.

The dark haired man looked at him for a long moment. "I can," he said, looking away. "And by leaving, I mean leaving. What else do you think I mean by that, Moyashi?" It was taking all his willpower to do this to the boy before him. But he couldn't stay with him. It was too dangerous.

"N-no!" Allen said, making an attempt to stand but failing. Instead he leaned against the wall, staring at the man before him. He had been pushed there. Roughly, without consideration. He had been trying to stop Kanda from leaving and the man had rounded on him, pushing him away with so much force that Allen had slammed into the wall and slid down. He didn't have the strength to stand.

Kanda couldn't meet Allen's gaze. He didn't want to hurt the boy. But if he stayed, he would. He already had. He gritted his teeth. This was all his fault. He knew that he wasn't allowed, but he had anyway. He had gone with the younger boy sitting on the floor, had even possibly fallen in love. But of course, that was strictly forbidden. Allen wouldn't understand. So he had to leave before something worse happened.

The silver haired boy gave a ragged cough, doubling over. Kanda froze. Had he done something? Had he pushed him back too hard. Allen continued coughing, whole body shaking violently. They didn't sound good. Carefully, Kanda took a step towards the boy. "…Moyashi?" he asked.

"…I-I'm…f-fine…" he wheezed, coughing subsiding somewhat. He pushed himself back, so that his back was resting against the wall. He stared up at Kanda. "P-please…d-don't…don't leave…"

Kanda gritted his teeth. This was all his fucking fault. All of this shit was his fault. It was his fault that Allen was staring up at him desperately, why he couldn't let go of the silver haired boy, because he did love him.

But that love didn't mean anything to the men he was trying to protect the boy from. They didn't care. "I can't…stay here…" he managed to say, looking away so that Allen couldn't see the look in his eyes. The longing. Desperation.

Using the wall, Allen pulled himself up to his feet, shaking. He covered his mouth, coughing again, then letting it fall. Leaned against the wall. "Y-you can't! N-not after…not after everything!" he cried. "W-why now?! D-did I do something w-w-wrong? Was I n-not good enough?!"

Kanda made a small noise, something between a growl and a sound of desperation. "Damn it! You're making this even harder than it already is! I can't stay! You don't fucking understand!" he said with such venom that Allen recoiled, pressing himself against the wall. Kanda took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"K-Kanda?" he breathed, silver eyes wide. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but Kanda didn't know if it was because of his words, his push, or the coughing fit Allen had just undergone. "P-please…please…d-don't…I can't…live without you…"

"…Shoot me," Kanda said, hitting his head against the wall. "Bury me. This is all my fucking fault." His hands were closed into fists, which trembled by his sides.

Allen stared at him, confusion in his eyes. He didn't know what Kanda was talking about.

"W-what is?" the boy asked nervously. He shifted, keeping a hand on the wall for support. He would fall otherwise. His chest was aching painfully. Damn body, couldn't handle all this stress. His heart was pounding loudly and he could hear the blood pulsing through his ears. He didn't want Kanda to leave. He couldn't handle him leaving.

Kanda rested his head against the wall, leaning. His whole being had fallen still and his navy eyes were closed. Then Allen saw him take a deep, steadying breath, and those dark eyes flickered open. He didn't look around for a few long minutes. Then he turned his head a little and surveyed the boy.

"…What's wrong, Moyashi?" he asked in a rough voice. "And your coughing…"

"N-nothing," Allen stuttered, looking away. He had kept it a secret. He hadn't wanted Kanda to think that he was weak, because he knew that his body was. That his body could've failed at any moment, giving out. "Its n-nothing…I j-just…have a cold…"

"It isn't nothing, Baka," he growled, pushing himself away from the wall and going over to the boy. "You're not sick." Kanda lifted Allen's jaw a little, forcing those silver eyes to look at him. "…Tell me."

"…You're going to leave!" Allen cried, pulling his head away. "Because I'm weak! That's why y-you're leaving!"

"I was leaving because I don't want you dead!" he snarled, yanking Allen's face back and holding the boy's chin between his two fingers. Allen made a soft whine, trying to pull away, although confusion had filled his eyes yet again. He closed his eyes a little, trying to pull from the other man's grasp.

"K-Kanda," he whimpered. "I-its nothing…"

"If you tell me, I'll tell you why I was leaving," Kanda said flatly.

Allen froze, eyes widening. He stopped trying to pull away and just staring at Kanda. "W-what?" he asked. He was still trembling, and couldn't stop himself from doing so, but he wanted to know the reason that Kanda wanted to leave.

"I-its j-just my h-heart…" he mumbled, silver eyes flickering down, not daring to look at Kanda. Kanda was still for a moment, then let go of Allen's chin, leaning forward and placing a hand on the wall beside Allen, trapping him there.

"I'm not what you think," Kanda breathed into Allen's ear, causing a strong shiver to go through the body of the boy. "Not just a normal person."

"T-then…then…what…" Allen asked, staring at the wall. He could feel Kanda's warmth pressed against him and it scared him and he didn't know why. He felt so much stronger than normal.

"…My work isn't really…all that lawful…" he murmured, then licked Allen's ear. He was having trouble stopping himself take the boy now. He was so tempting. He hadn't really heard him when he said the thing about his heart.

"W-what?" Allen asked. "W-what do you…do?" He gasped softly, eyes closing partially when he felt Kanda's tongue.

Kanda didn't answer for the longest time, just let his lips trail across the boy's neck, nipping teasingly. The boy's gasp added to how much Kanda just wanted to do him right there, screw the consequences. "…Would you believe me if I told you I killed for a living?" he asked in his ear. Allen stiffened.

"W-what?!" he gasped but before he could say anything else, he broke off. Kanda's hand had slipped under his shirt. His hand felt rough against the skin on his stomach and then he gasped even louder as those fingers brushed one of his nipples.

"…I can't help myself," Kanda murmured as Allen moaned softly. "You shouldn't be so tempting."

"I-I d-don't mean to be…" Allen whispered then flinched slightly, gasping again. Kanda's hands were wandering down. Allen didn't know if he wanted to or not, but he didn't want to push Kanda away, for fear that he would leave. Because he might.

Kanda pulled back a little and kissed him deeply. The boy kissed him back willingly. "I don't _want_ to leave you," he murmured through the kiss, breaking it after a moment. "But if my boss finds out…that I've…become close…I _have_ to leave."

"No! You don't!" Allen said, shaking his head swiftly. "Don't leave me!"

Kanda watched him for a moment, then kissed him again, passionately, swiftly, deeply. He pressed himself against the boy, hooking his pants on a finger, and yanking them down a little. Allen pressed into the kiss, arms around Kanda's neck. He was acting slightly feverish.

Kanda broke the kiss for a moment, taking a breath before kissing him again. He slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth, pulling the boy's pants down completely. God, he loved this boy. He didn't want to leave him. He didn't want him dead either. Allen shifted, making a small noise as Kanda's tongue brushed the roof off his mouth.

One of his slender hands had started undoing Kanda's shirt swiftly but froze, groaning, when Kanda pressed a finger into him. He panted into the kiss, eyes closed. His back arched a little as the other pushed his finger farther into him, moving it before adding another. Allen broke away from the kiss when he did that, groaning and gasping.

"Nng…ah…ha…" he breathed, clenching his teeth slightly before gasping again. "K-Kanda…" His arms had slid down slightly and now he was gripping Kanda's shoulders.

"What?" Kanda murmured in his ear, pulling his hand away. The boy relaxed a little, still holding onto the other's shoulders. He panted softly, leaning his head back against the wall. Kanda undid his own pants, pulling Allen's leg over his hip, and thrusting in. Allen jerked forward, hitting Kanda's chest and crying out. His hand tightened on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda grunted, shifting. He gripped Allen's leg more tightly and went in again, crushing the boy against the wall. Allen's other foot lifted off the ground slightly as Kanda thrust in. He gasped, jerking a little.

"Nng…gahh…" he groaned, head going back. Kanda took the chance to lean forward and attack it, biting and sucking at the pale skin. His thrusts became harder and rougher as he continued, groaning, as he wanted more of the heat the boy offered. Allen was gasping for air, moaning and letting out small mewls of pleasure.

Allen shifted then tensed violently, crying out loudly as Kanda hit his sweet spot. "Ngah! K-Kanda!" he cried, eyes tightly shut.

"Gh…" Kanda grunted. "S-something wrong, Moyashi?"

Allen didn't answer. Kanda moved a little and Allen's foot slipped on the ground. He slid down the wall a little and then let out a ragged groan as the man was forced a little farther than he had gone before. Kanda hooked his legs and pulled him up a little, now holding him up, pressing him against the wall. Allen's legs hooked on Kanda's hips as he went in again.

"Kya!" Allen cried, back hitting the wall a little. Kanda slammed in again, groaning. The boy was so damn good. He could barely get enough. He didn't understand why he had waited. The boy was making some of the loveliest noises and gasps, breaths coming out in gasps. "I-I…K-Kanda! I-I'm going to c—"

Kanda bit at his neck, a little harder then he had been meaning. Allen's back arched off the wall and he clawed at the other's back, releasing with a loud cry. Kanda winced a little at the volume of Allen's yowl. The boy gasped a little as the man went in again, slamming in once more before releasing as well.

Allen whimpered softly, mouth gaping as he tried to get air. Kanda leaned against the boy, panting. Together they slid down the wall, both panting. Allen was leaning to the side, eyes half closed, a dazed look in his eyes. His heart was pounding hard, aching in his chest.

"…Allen?" Kanda murmured, watching the boy as he moved, collapsing next to him.

"J-just…give me…a minute," he gasped, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't get his breath back. His heart throbbed painfully. "Ah…"

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, eyes narrowing slightly. He turned Allen to him a little and the boy fell against him, panting hard. The man's navy eyes widened in shock. What was happening? It looked like he was having trouble breathing. At this rate, there wouldn't be any consequences because he was already gone. Kanda hit his head against the wall for even thinking that. "Moyashi?!"

"I c-can't…breathe…" he gasped, shaking slightly. Tears were in his eyes. "Can't…it hurts…ow…"

"What's happening?" Kanda asked. He was completely lost.

But Allen was already calming slightly. He was taking deep breaths, eyes closed. He had braced himself against Kanda, his head against Kanda's chest. "Its…its ok," he mumbled. "I can…breathe now…"

"What the hell happened?" Kanda snapped.

"M-my heart," Allen murmured. "Weak heart…that was a little…intense…"

"A little?" Kanda grunted. "Damn, Allen…" He leaned down and kissed him. Allen smiled slightly, pulling away from the kiss.

"…You're not leaving…right?" Allen asked carefully, staring at Kanda. Kanda shook his head.

"I won't leave you," he murmured, pulling him close. "And I'll keep you safe."

-ooo -

Allen headed out of the school, sighing softly. He was still tired, but happy. Kanda wasn't going to leave him. He had thought he had been. For about a half-hour, he seriously thought that Kanda was going to leave him. But he still couldn't believe what the dark haired man had told him. That he 'killed for a living'. He had asked what that had entailed. Kanda was a hitman. He still couldn't believe it.

The 17-year-old ran a hand through his hair, shifting his bag on his shoulder. The other students were still hanging out, but he wanted to see Kanda again. One of his friends gave him a small warning, that he should steer clear of him, that he was a bad influence, but he just shrugged it off.

As he was passing an alleyway, something came out of nowhere, covering his mouth. It turned out to be a man, who dragged him into the shadows. Allen let out a startled yelp through the hand, and started to struggle.

"Easy now," a voice said in his ear. Allen's eyes narrowed slightly and elbowed the guy holding him in the ribs as hard as he could. He grunted in pain and surprise, but kept his hold on Allen. "Ah…d-damn. I can see why Yu l-likes you though."

Allen froze, eyes widening. "W-what?" he whispered through the hand.

"Ah ah," the man said in his ear, and Allen could tell he was grinning. "No more elbowing me?"

Allen paused, then nodded.

"Ok, cool, because that fucking hurt." He pulled away a little and Allen saw a redheaded man, probably the same age as Kanda, holding him. One eye, his right, was covered with an eye patch. A grin was plastered across the face, but there was something dark about it that made Allen nervous. "So, you gunna come with me easy or do I have to knock you out?"

The boy tried to pull away from him, but the redhead held him easily. "None of that now," he said with that same grin. "You're coming with me."

"W-who are you?" Allen mumbled through the hand. "H-how do you know Kanda?!"

"Oh, so you don't call him Yu? Pity. I'd think you would, since you shagged and all. But I guess he's so broody…he wouldn't tell you that. But I have to say I've known him for longer…we're in the same line of work, me and Yu…" he grinned at the small pun. "I know, I know, stupid."

Allen was aghast. First off, how did this man—who clamed to know Kanda longer—know about what had happened the day before? Second, same line of work?! He sucked in a swift breath, trying to stay calm. Hitman. This guy…that's what he was. Was he going to kill him?! He hadn't done anything!

"So, you gunna come quiet?" the redhead asked and pulled his hand away from Allen's mouth. He shifted slightly, holding Allen tighter as he did so. The moment he did this though, Allen sucked in breath to yell. The hitman covered his mouth again, sighing loudly. "I really didn't want to knock you out, since you're so cute, and Yu'd kill me. But I guess he's not really a threat anymore. So I'm gunna have to."

Allen struggled, trying to pull away. His eyes were wide with fear. Why was this happening. And then the redhead hit him hard over the head with something that looked suspiciously like the butt of a gun.

-ooo-

The silver haired high schooler moaned, head lolling a little as his eyes fluttered open. His head really hurt. Why did it hurt? Oh yeah, because that redheaded guy had hit him over the head with a gun. Then panic coursed through him. Hitman. He was…where the hell was he?! He lifted his head a little and found he couldn't really keep it up so he let it loll, eyes glazed and barely open.

"Nice job, Lavi," a smooth voice was saying. "I knew you could get him."

"He wasn't that hard to get," a familiar voice said. Was that the redhead? It sounded like him. But Allen couldn't see much of anything, and certainly couldn't focus. "He's got a strong elbowing though."

"He elbowed you?" the first voice asked, sounding amused.

There was a small noise that could've been taken as a 'yes'. "In the ribs. It fucking hurt," the redhead said. Allen could tell it was him now. He was waking up a little more, and could concentrate just a bit better. His eyes flickered open and he pulled his head up slowly, seeing if he could do it. He managed to do so, and looked around. All he saw were blurry shapes.

"Oh, the kid's waking up," the redhead, Lavi, said.

"I was beginning to worry that you had hit him a little too hard. And then I wouldn't be very happy with you," the smooth voice said sternly. "But now we don't have to worry about that fact."

Lavi gave a small nervous laugh. "Right boss. See, I didn't kill him," he said. Allen blinked several times, and his vision cleared.

"You forgot to cover his eyes," the deeper voice stated and Allen could see a tall dark figure leaning against the wall. He shifted a little where he stood, but he was still out of focus.

"Oh, oh, whoops," Lavi said. The boy saw the redhead come over quickly and then everything went dark again. He started struggling, finding himself tied to the chair he sat on. He winced slightly as the ropes tying his wrists bit into his skin.

"W-what do you want with me?" Allen choked out. "I-I didn't do anything!" He squirmed in his seat, tugging at his wrists and ignoring the pain. He wanted out. He didn't want to be here. He hadn't done anything!

"Of course you did something," the smooth voice said and Allen could hear footsteps echoing through the room where they were, wherever that was. And then he felt breath across his face and he flinched back a little. Whoever it was, was right before him. He could smell cigarette smoke on the man's breath. "You citizens are always the ones are to blame."

"W-what?" Allen squeaked. The man seemed to have straightened up. He was circling. There was an signal unseen or heard by Allen and something hit the boy across the face hard. He let out a small cry, gasping and would've fallen from the chair if not for being tied.

"You've distracted Kanda," the smooth voice said. "He's a fine man, but if he has distractions and…attractions…he may mess up and we don't want that."

"Yeah, don't want Yu to get killed," Lavi stated from a little bit away. Allen turned his head swiftly, gasping. He didn't know where either of them were, or what they were going to do to him. Panic was starting to set in.

"You sure are a jumpy thing, aren't you?" the deeper voice said.

"Tyki…you're scaring him," Lavi stated.

Tyki chuckled darkly. "Isn't that the point?" he murmured. Allen could imagine a wide smirk on the man's face, even if he didn't know what he looked like. "Call Yu."

Allen started struggling harder. "L-let me go!"

Tyki and Lavi both ignored him. "Right-o, boss," the redhead said and Allen heard two sets of feet leaving the room.

"No!" Allen cried. "L-let me go! What're you going t-to do to me?! K-Kanda!" But no one paid any heed to his cries, ignoring him and locking him up in the room wherever it was. He struggled harder, feeling blood starting to drip from his wrists. Why was this happening? How had he gotten dragged into this? Was Kanda going to come? He was in a state of panic and he couldn't think straight.

Allen had fallen into a half-doze when someone came back. The person who came back was Lavi. "How you holdin' out, Moyashi?" he asked. His tone was teasing. Allen tensed, his breath catching in his throat. How did he know what Kanda called him? Even if it annoyed him…it was Kanda who called him that.

"H-how do you know t-that name? W-what're you going to do to me? Where's Kanda?" his voice was high, and cracked slightly as he turned his head around, trying to figure out where Lavi was standing.

"Just a little lesson," Lavi said cheerfully. Then the chair squeaked a little and Allen pressed back as Lavi leaned forward, hands on the arms of the chair. "He'll come for you. He said he would, wouldn't he? Yu always keeps his word. Always."

Allen swallowed, turning his head away from Lavi. "Y-yeah…I k-know," he whispered, then let out a yelp as something him across the face, cold and hard and not a hand.

"You have some great yelps, kid," Lavi said and his footsteps told Allen that he was walking away, or maybe he was walking in a circle. "I can see why Kanda wanted to fuck you…"

"S-stop," Allen said, tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain.

"He's just a greedy bastard anyway," Lavi continued.

"N-no! He cares!" Allen cried. "H-he's gunna save me."

"Yes, I know he will," the redhead commented. "Sweet dreams." And then the door was pulled open and Lavi's footsteps disappeared. The door slammed closed.

Allen whimpered, tugging at the bindings. "K-Kanda…" he whispered, chewing at his lip. He didn't want to die, if that's what the people were going to do. He shifted in the seat, turning his head, just as he heard someone say his name. He perked up a little. Was that…?

"KANDA!" he yelled, tugging harder on the bindings. He heard his name being called again, distant, far away. "Kanda! K-Kanda, w-where are you? Please…p-please h-help me." His wrists stung and his face was throbbing. He wanted Kanda to help him. He was the only one…He would. He always kept his word. He would save him. He would keep him safe.

"Allen?" Kanda again. He sounded closer. "Allen, can you hear me?"

Why wouldn't he be able to hear him? It sounded like he was in the room with him. Was he not there? Maybe he was outside, and there was a speaker or something.

"K-Kanda? Help m-me. I-it hurts," he gasped, clenching his teeth as pain lanced through his arms from the ropes. There was a pause, a soft panting. Was that Kanda?

"…Calm down, Allen," Kanda said to him. Allen took a deep breath, attempting this. It was too hard. He couldn't calm down. Not when he was tied and blindfolded.

He gasped, again trying to even out his breath and stuttered, "W-what's…what's going on? K-K-Kanda?" He struggled, feeling the cuts that had stopped bleeding on his wrists start once again as he tugged hopelessly at the ropes.

"A-Allen…" Was that a quiver in Kanda's voice? Was that worry? Desperation? He didn't know, but he didn't like it. It made him scared. He called out Kanda's voice, but now he couldn't hear anything. Everything had fallen silent.

"K-Kanda?" he called again. Everything was silent. What was happening?! Where was Kanda? He kept struggling, gasping for air. His head was pounding painfully. All he could hear was the blood in his ears. He cried out, just a vowel sound now.

The door opened on the side and Allen turned. Footsteps. And then something across his face and he let out a choked sob, keeping his head down as the footsteps retreated. His cheek was stinging even more now. He whimpered. Where was Kanda?

And then suddenly, "Allen?"

"Kanda!" Allen yelped, looking around swiftly. Was he in the room. "Kanda?"

"I'm here. Allen, I'm here." Allen pushed away the fact that he could hear a small waver in Kanda's voice. He looked around again. Where was he?!

"W-where?! Where am I-I? W-why am I here? Why are they doing this? I d-didn't do anything!" Allen sobbed, tugging at the ropes. He let out a soft cry, trying to get the blindfold off. It didn't work.

"Allen!" Kanda said. "Stop. Just…stop struggling. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

The boy paused, breaths coming out in loud gasps. Then he gave a small nod. The man was silent for another moment, then said, "Just…calm down." He gasped, trying to calm himself down. It was too hard. And then everything fell silent once more. Why did he keep going away? Allen wanted him here! Allen wanted him here _now_!

"W-where are you? Kanda! Help me!" he cried, fidgeting and shifting his feet on the ground. What was happening? Why did Kanda keep getting quiet? Was he really not there? And then something popped and he could hear Kanda's voice again.

"A-Allen," he said. Allen heard his voice crack. He had never heard his voice like that. What was going on?

"P-please…K-Kanda…h-help…m-me…" he whimpered. He wanted nothing else than Kanda being there, holding him, telling him nothing was going to happen. He wanted everything to turn out right. He wanted Kanda to tell him that everything was going to work out. That everything was going to be fine.

There was another pause and then Kanda spoke once more. "I…I will, Allen," he said. There was a pause in his statement, but it made Allen choke. He was going to help him? "I will. I-I'm going to get you, ok? I'm going to."

Allen froze in his attempts to free himself. "Y-you are? You're g-going to g-get me?"

"Yes. A-and…" he stopped talking. Allen turned his head. The door had opened and footsteps could be heard. Someone was in the room. But they stayed silent for the time being. A few moments past before they spoke.

"Say it," the smooth voice, now coming out in a hiss, said beside Allen. He jumped, not expecting Tyki to be so close. What was going on though? Say what? Who was he talking to? Allen had no idea what he was talking about. He thought he felt something beside his head, but didn't know.

"I-its…Its going to be ok, Allen," Kanda said, chokingly. Allen froze. "Everything's going to be fine." It was like a dream come true. If he was saying it, then he must be there. He must be ready to save him.

Allen nodded, hope evident on his face. "O-ok. I b-believe you," he said and a small smile came to his lips. And then there was a slight click beside his head and a loud noise, a shout, and then nothing at all.

He wasn't able to save him. Kanda's eyes were wide, then he backed up, colliding with one of the crates. He hadn't been able to save him. He collapsed, sliding against the wall. He couldn't believe it. What had just happened. He stared unseeing into the darkness. Nothing mattered. He didn't care anymore. Allen was gone. He was dead. Realization crashed down on him and he covered his face with a hand, a ragged sob breaking from his throat.

He was gone and nothing was going to bring him back.

And it was his fault.

* * *

OMFG. Ok, that was pretty depressing, I have to say. Please review! Thank you everyone who does review and tell me what they think of my stories! Hopefully the next story will be not as depressing...but I dunno, since its 'protest'. We shall see. xD


	4. Intuition

Its me again! XD And this one _isn't_ depressing. I attempted funny, but then I kept forgetting all the funny lines I had planned on writing in it, so it might just be stupid. xD But I hope you like it! Implied Lucky, and then a random mention of KandaLavi. xD

NUMBER FOUR: Protest

Please review! 8D

* * *

4

::Intuition::

_Follow your heart/ Your intuition/ It will lead you in the right direction_ - Jewel

"Mmph Kanda…" Allen tried to pull away from the kiss, to speak at least a sentence, but his boyfriend didn't let him. He just kissed him again, forcefully. "Kanda…" His words came out mumbled but still understandable. "Stop, Kanda…mmph"

Kanda ignored it. He had wanted to do it with Allen since they started going out. Allen tried to pull away again from the kisses, but he wouldn't let him.

"Kanda! Stop!" Allen finally said, managing to pull away jerkily. But Kanda ignored that as well, just lowering his head slightly so that he could get at Allen's neck. He bit at it, hands wandering down a little. Allen let out a small noise, then pushed Kanda away, standing up from the bed. He took a few steps back.

"Kanda!" Allen said. "I said no!"

Kanda glowered, still sitting on the bed. "Moyashi," he said, staring at him. Dark eyes bore into Allen, but he was unfazed. He just straightened his shirt, fixed one of the buttons and then ran a hand through his silver hair. Then he looked back at Kanda.

"I said no," he repeated. "But you keep trying to push me into it."

"…Maybe one of these times you'll do it," Kanda grumbled, looking away.

Allen made a sound of annoyance. He never listened. Kanda was almost impossible to talk to. All he wanted Allen to do was make out and put out. He went along with the former. Not the latter. He didn't think he was ready yet. But Kanda just kept pushing! He was so annoying.

"You never listen, do you? How many times do I have to say it to get it through your dense head?" Allen asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Kanda twitched slightly, pulling himself off the bed. Allen held his ground as he walked over to him.

"What, you don't want to do it at all? Or just not with _me_?" Kanda asked, glaring at the boy.

"Its not that, I just don't think I'm ready," Allen said, trying to keep his voice even, but he was mad at Kanda. The dark haired man leaned forward and kissed him again deeply.

"Mmph!" Allen said indignantly, pulling away. He backed up and hit the wall, letting out a startled noise as he did so. Kanda stepped forward, pinning his wrists against the paneling and leaning forward once more, pressing his lips against Allen's. Allen struggled, sounds of indignation and anger escaping muffled through the kissed. The dark haired man pressed against the other.

The silver haired boy finally managed to pull his hands away from Kanda's rough grip and with them he pushed hard against Kanda's chest. The older boy pulled back a little, forced backwards just a little. Allen drew his hand up and slapped Kanda across the face.

"I said _stop_, you bastard," he said, silver eyes flashing angrily. Kanda had staggered, taken by surprise. Allen could see a red mark beginning to form on his boyfriend's cheek and he smirked smugly. "You have no respect for what I want."

Kanda blinked his navy eyes several times, finally realizing what Allen had done. But before he could do anything, Allen had turned towards the door of the bedroom. "I'm not coming back until you learn to respect others!" he said over his shoulder, even though it hurt to say it, because he really did love Kanda. But he didn't want to be pushed. He glanced over his shoulder at Kanda, who looked slightly shocked, then left the room.

"Self-centered bastard," Allen grumbled to himself, grabbing his coat off the chair where he had dropped it.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called but Allen ignored it and got his shoes, walking out the door briskly. He jumped down the steps, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't bothered closing the door and Kanda followed him out.

"Baka, stop," he said, grabbing his arm and pulling him around, standing on the walk. Allen had already gotten his keys from his pocket and he glared when Kanda pulled him around. "What the hell's the matter with you? It was nothing!"

"You didn't stop until I physically pushed you away," Allen said. "Let go of me."

Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's the big deal, Moyashi? You're overreacting," he said, ignoring the gazes they were drawing from passersby. Two people had already paused, watching with open curiosity.

"What's the big deal, he says," Allen muttered. "I am _not_ overreacting! I said no, because I'm not ready! Stop pushing me, Kanda!" He yanked his arm from Kanda's grip and turned again. Several more people had stopped, murmuring and watching, eyes wide and prying.

"Don't walk away from me!" Kanda said and grabbed Allen's arm again. The boy had frozen. Then he turned slowly to Kanda.

"What…did you just say?" he asked in an icy voice.

"I said don't walk away, baka Moyashi," the 20-year-old growled. "Do I need to repeat it again."

Allen's hand came up and in a flash brought it with all his strength across Kanda's face. All his strength proved to be a lot, because Kanda staggered back, letting go of his arm. Then Allen turned away from his boyfriend and stalked down the path. The small crowd watched all of this, moving back slightly so that the silver haired boy could get to his car. Kanda blinked several times, hand going to his cheek and watching the boy get in, then drive away.

The silver haired boy glanced around as drove away, watching as Kanda turned and snapped viciously at the crowd. Several flinched and they dispersed. Then Kanda stalked back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Allen turned back to the road, sighing loudly. He wasn't ready! Why didn't Kanda get that? He just…didn't get it. He was so dense sometimes. He would let the dark haired young man cool down and calm down. He himself needed to calm down. He noticed his hands were shaking slightly on the wheel and gripped it more strongly to stop the trembling.

This hadn't been their first fight. This wasn't the first time blows had been shared either. Allen had slapped Kanda on another occasion as well, because he was being an ass. But then there was that one time…when Kanda had hit him across the face. Allen brushed his cheek, thinking about it. But it had been nothing, a simple misunderstanding. He had said he was sorry a moment after.

He knew they clashed, but he really did love Kanda, and wanted to be with him. And part of him did want to give in to Kanda's wishes, because he wanted to as well. But he was scared. He didn't know if he would regret it or not. What if Kanda threw him away, because he was no good? He need to calm down and talk to someone. Someone who had boyfriend experience. He really didn't _want_ to talk with the certain redhead he was thinking of, but he was the best person he could think of (come to think of it, he was the _only_ person Allen could think of). He had a boyfriend after all.

Shuffling around a little, the silver haired boy pulled his cell phone from his pocket by the antenna and flipped it open. Glancing at the road every few seconds, he clicked three. One was voicemail. Two was Kanda. Three was Lavi. He had other people on his speed dial, actually quite a few, but only a couple he actually called on a regular bases.

Putting the phone to his ear, he rested his other hand on the wheel absentmindedly, being stopped at a light. He waited for ten rings, then pulled it away, clicking end. He frowned slightly. Lavi always picked up. He called again.

This time someone did pick up, but they didn't say anything for a few moments. "Y-yes?" came Lavi's voice, somewhat strained, from wherever he was. "A-Allen?"

"Lavi," Allen said. "Can I talk to you?"

Lavi gasped softly. "A-Allen…n-not right n-n-now…" he breathed, sounding rather breathless.

Allen frowned. "Well, I actually wanted to _meet_ you," he said, starting to drive once more as the light turned green. "And talk in person."

Someone said something, not quite understandable through the speaker of the phone. Allen kept his eyes on the road as he waited for Lavi to respond.

"O-ok…TYKI!" he yelped. Allen pulled the phone away from his ear, blinking several times at the volume. "Nnahhh…s-stop it…gahh…" The silver haired 17-year-old made a face. Why did he even pick up the phone if that's what they were doing?

"I can't help myself, love," came the unmistakable sound of Tyki's voice. Lavi let out another small squeal and then some strange noise that Allen couldn't quite identify.

"Lavi, meet me at the coffee place on 7th, ok? I'll be there. You…just be there sometime before 4," he said. He didn't think he could deal with being on the phone any longer with Lavi if he was going to keep making those noises.

"O-ok," Lavi breathed before whatever happening on the other end caused him to let out a low groan. That was when Allen snapped his phone closed.

"Oh…my god," Allen said, pulling into a parking spot in front of the coffee shop. He rested his snowy head against the steering wheel with a groan. "Why did you even pick up, Lavi? God, I really don't want to hear that stuff." Sighing, he got out of the car, making sure he had his keys, and stuck his hands into his pockets, jumping up the curb and over the slush. He glanced at the sky. It looked like it was going to snow again.

Pushing his way into the coffee shop, sighing contentedly at the warmth that it gave. He gave a shiver, then made his way to an empty table. Allen sat down, pulling his jacket off and draping it around his chair, vaguely wondering when Lavi would show up.

Allen was on his third cup of coffee, the other cups beside him, elbow on the table, when the door opened, sending the little bell attached into a frenzy. The silver haired boy lifted his platinum gaze up and spotted the redhead.

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi said, jumping up the steps and sliding into the seat across from Allen, grinning ear to ear. "What's up?"

Allen blinked several times, staring at him, looking bored. He cleared his throat, nodding to a mark on Lavi's neck. "You better pull your scarf up," he commented. "Or else you'll get looks."

"Wha?" Lavi asked, straining to see the reddish mark that he obviously couldn't see. Allen leaned forward and poked it. "…Oh. Whoops." The redhead pulled his scarf up, hiding the spot from view. Then he grinned, leaning his elbows on the table. He reached forward, taking Allen's cup before the boy could stop him and taking a drink. "Seriously Allen, you gotta go easy on the coffee."

Allen rolled his eyes, snatching his cup back from the redhead. "If you want something, go get something yourself," he said.

"Why're you so touchy?" Lavi asked, a pout starting to form on his friend's lips. Allen sighed loudly, making the other look at him curiously. "What's up?"

"…Kanda," he said finally.

"How's the old grouch?" Lavi asked, leaning back in his chair, eye dancing slightly. "How is he doing? I thought you were spending the day with _him_ today. Instead, you call poor me, interrupting as Tyki—"

"I _don't_ need to hear the details, thank you very much," Allen said, cutting him off sharply. "Yes, I know I was going to spend the day with him again. But…but…ARG! He's so damn pushy! He needs to back off and see that I'm _not_ ready to spread my legs for him. Bastard…"

Lavi blinked his lone emerald eye, pausing for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that reaction from Allen. Then his face split into a wide grin. "But you should know that's how he is. He's your boyfriend, for gods sake," he crimson haired young man pointed out.

"I _know_ that," Allen said, then sighed and let his head fall against the table. "I just wish he would stop groping me every time he thinks I'll give in, and every other time just for the hell of it. It gets annoying and sometimes it's hard to push him away."

"That's the point," Lavi said. "That's what he's trying to do, silly. He wants to do it with you, and he's used to getting his way with that kind of stuff."

Allen muttered wordlessly under his breath. "Yes, Mr. I've-Slept-With-More-People-Than-You-Have-Friends," he grumbled, hitting his head against the table gently, making it rattle a little. "I don't even know why I'm going out with him. All he wants to do is get into my pants…"

"Because you love Yu," Lavi pointed out, leaning back farther in his chair. It looked like the one eyed young man was going to fall backwards at any moment, but whenever anyone warned him, he brushed it off, saying he had never fallen. He was telling the truth. Allen had never seen him fall.

Allen groaned, hitting his head against the table again, this time a bit harder. The empty cups jumped slightly. "I know…" he sighed. "…Can you help me?"

Lavi choked on the sip of Allen's coffee he had just taken. He started coughing, leaning against the table, but Allen could tell that he was laughing through the hacking. Finally it turned into just laughs and Lavi hit the table. People glanced at them, curious.

Allen lifted his head up slightly, glowering at the redhead. "Just shut your face," he muttered.

"Oh, such harsh language," Lavi said, his tone filled with mock hurt. "I'm just crushed…But anyway! What's wrong, Allen? Why don't you just go with him? You'll have a grand time."

Allen sat up, blinking slowly. "And you know this how?" he asked.

"Yu and I went out in high school," Lavi said with a shrug, not seeming to chair. "In our junior year. And _damn_ was he demanding. I didn't hold out anywhere close to you with the not sleeping with him. Actually, I didn't hold out at all…" He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he set down the cup down.

"…You've slept with Kanda?" Allen asked, surprised. He would've never seen that. One, because whenever the idiotic redhead came within beating distance, Kanda took the chance to do just that: beat him.

"Yup," Lavi said, then made a face. "I understand completely how he can be. He _is_ rather…touchy-feely with his hands."

Allen stared at him. "I…can't believe you," he said. "Did he…or were you…?" The boy drifted off, a slight pink dusting his pale cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably.

"He's the aggressive one," Lavi said, getting what he was asking. He waved a hand dismissive. "Taking advantage of poor defenseless—"

Allen threw one of the empty coffee cups, hitting Lavi on the head. "What _is_ your problem?" Allen asked. "You have some serious issues. I'm here, asking for advice, and I keep getting stories. I don't want your stories. You always go into too much detail." He shuddered, remembering one time where Lavi had gone into _way_ too much detail.

"So, are you going to help me or not?" he asked.

"Help you with _what_?" Lavi asked him. "I don't even know what you want help with."

"Just…what to do?" Allen stated, sighing. "He's so selfish! He just wants what he wants and doesn't care about what I want or what I think."

"Well yeah," Lavi said. "That's Yu-chan. He's a selfish prick. But if you love him, why don't you just do it? He won't need any temptation or anything. He's kinda like an animal…And plus, if anyone found out about it, he'd get in trouble, since he's considered an adult and you're still a minor…"

"Oh thanks, that so makes me want to sleep with him," Allen said flatly. "And who would tell someone like the police? You? He'd kill you if you did."

"That point being pushed aside," Lavi said. "Why don't you want to?"

Allen was silent for a moment. He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Lavi, but then again he _was_ his best friend and he knew how to deal with the Japanese (they had known each other since they were eight).

"You can tell me," Lavi said, leaning forward a little, elbows on the table. "What's up?"

Allen didn't say anything again, chewing on his lip.

"Come on, Allen," the redhead said. "Its _me_. I've probably gone through this stuff too. Well, depending. But probably."

Allen took a deep breath. "I…I'm scared, to tell you the truth," he said in a soft voice, staring at the table. He was blushing in embarrassment and wouldn't look up. "I mean…yeah, scared."

Lavi watched him for a moment, then nodded slowly. Allen looked up, amazed that he wasn't making fun of him like he thought he would've.

"I mean…like…will it hurt? What if...Arg, I don't even know," the silver haired boy said and lay his head down on the wooden surface before him. He took a deep breath, eyes closed and wondered what Lavi was thinking. Was he thinking he was a wimp? Or an idiot for holding out that long?

"I know how ya feel, Allen," Lavi said, startling Allen. The boy sat up, staring at the redhead in front of him. Lavi was smiling slightly. "I understand how you feel. I've had that same feeling."

"But…what?" Allen asked, confused. "I mean…how?"

Lavi chuckled slightly. "_Will it hurt? What if it _doesn't_ feel good? What if I'm no good?_ Right? Some of the stuff that is running through your head?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Allen said, eyes wide. He ran a hand through his hair. "W-what…how do you know though? I mean, you've had these feelings before, I guess, because you know."

The redhead gave one of his normal grins. "Yeah well…those things ran through _my_ head too," he said with a shrug. "And I'll answer you: It hurts…but not very much. And it goes away really fast. Its so different from anything else…"

"But…but what if I _am_ no good?" the boy asked. "What if he dumps me, because I wasn't good enough for him?" He bit his lip, looking down.

"He wouldn't do that," Lavi said. "Trust me."

Allen paused then nodded.

"And plus, you don't know until you try, right?" Lavi asked, getting back into himself. "You'd have to try sometime! Just spread your legs and enjoy—"

"That is so crude, its not even funny," Allen said, throwing the other empty cup at Lavi. It bounced off his head. "But…thanks."

"No problem! I can't say no to someone like you, Allen. You're just so damn cute! I'd go with you myself, but then Yu'd murder me…slowly…with something blunt," Lavi said. Allen rolled his eyes, getting up from the table. He stretched.

"Have fun with Tyki," he said, flicking Lavi on the head.

"Ow," Lavi said, covering where he flicked. "And I will. Say hi to Yu for me." Allen nodded then gave a wave and headed down the steps to the main coffee shop. He past the counter, and pulled open the door. The bell went crazy again as the silver haired boy headed out into the cold. It had started to snow, and hard. Allen stuck his hands into his pockets and headed to his car, thinking. He blushed slightly when he thought about what he was probably going to be doing by the next twenty minutes.

When he got into the car, he took a deep breath before starting it. At that moment, his phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. It was text from Lavi.

'Have fun! Trust me it feels good.'

Allen closed his phone with a snap without replying. What would he say to that anyway? Then he glanced around and pulled out into the snow, heading back to Kanda's house. Because of the snow, he had to drive slower than normal, and he was anxious (yes, he was anxious) to get to his boyfriends house. His heart was pounding a little louder than normal and he tried to calm himself down.

When he actually reached his boyfriend's house and parked, he sat in the car for at least ten minutes. He almost chickened out, but the keys hadn't been in the ignition, so he didn't end up driving away. Then he got out, hurrying up the path, and pulling the door open, closing it swiftly before snow got in.

The inside of the house was silent as Allen shook out his jacket, dropping it on the floor along with his boots. He glanced around. "K-Kanda?" he asked, shivering slightly. It was a little cold.

"Moyashi?" Kanda's voice could be heard from the kitchen and then his head appeared around the corner, looking a little annoyed and a little confused as well. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Allen paused, taking a deep breath, then walked over to the doorway.

"I said, what're you doing here? You stormed out, or do you not remember?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow. He turned going back into the kitchen. Allen followed silently, thinking. He didn't really know what the best way of getting the point across that he wanted to do it. Kanda glanced at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Allen bit his lip, then stepped forward and kissed him. Kanda made a vowel noise, surprised, which quickly turned into a growl. He pulled Allen flush against his own body, deepening the kiss. The boy pressed against him, still a little frightened.

"What brought this on?" Kanda murmured, breaking the kiss. Allen panted softly, cheeks flushed.

"I-I talked…" he said. "C-cleared my head and—" but he wasn't allowed to finish as Kanda's lips covered his again, kissing him passionately. Allen let out a small whine through it and as his lips parted, Kanda seized the chance to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Allen gasped then groaned when Kanda's tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, a strong chill running through him.

The older turned Allen a little, backing him. Allen slid back willingly, although he didn't know where Kanda was pushing him to. Then he bumped into something. He glanced behind him, breaking the kiss, to see the table. "K-Kanda…" he panted, looking back at the young man.

Kanda stayed silent, but a smirk was playing across his lips. "What's wrong, Moyashi? Scared?" he breathed in the boys ear. Another shiver ran through the boy's body.

"M-maybe," he managed to get out.

"Don't worry," Kanda said. "I don't bite…" he was pressing against Allen, his lips against his ear. Allen could hear his low breathing and it was sending strong chills through the small frame. A rough hand had slipped under Allen's shirt, drifting across the boy's stomach and then going up to his chest. Allen gasped softly, shifting against the table. "…much."

That single word made Allen shiver again and his eyes closed slightly as Kanda's lips found his neck. "A-ahh…" he murmured. Kanda licked his neck slowly, before nipping at the skin, dragging his teeth.

Allen let out a shaky breath, pulling Kanda's head up and kissing him deeply. Kanda pressed into the kiss, pushing Allen back, then with a sudden motion, making Allen squeak into the kiss, he was sitting on the table. And then he was lying on the table. And Kanda was over him, kissing him again.

Kanda's hands wandered, drifting across the silver teen's body. He pushed up Allen's shirt, then pulled it off completely, tossing it aside. He let his lips drift down Allen's neck, then shoulder, then chest, where he attacked a nipple. He sucked at the flesh, licking it. Allen's back arched just a little off the hard wood of the table, a loud gasp escaping his lips. As Kanda continued, hands drifting down to his pants, he let out a soft moan. God, it did feel good, and the older boy had barely done anything.

He shifted, then gasped as he felt Kanda's hand undo his pants and then slide inside. He groaned as the dark haired young man's hand brushed his length teasingly. And then he was lifted up a little, to his surprise, and his pants were discarded as well.

One completely unrelated thought crossed his mind then, and that was that the table would need to be cleaned. Multiple times. And then that thought left him when he felt a hand spreading his legs a little. Fingers played around his entrance for a moment before one pressed in.

"Nng," Allen let out, closing his eyes tightly. His hand wandered a little, wanting something to cling to, and found Kanda's arm. His fingers closed around it as Kanda's other hand pressed farther, another finger being added. Allen moaned softly, panting.

"Want more, Moyashi?" Kanda breathed in Allen's ear. "Do you want it?"

Allen gasped, squirming, as the other brushed against something with his finger that sent tingles through his entire body. Yes, he wanted more. He wanted it all. "Y-yes," he breathed out. Kanda moved a little, hand pulling away from Allen's body.

"Then who am I to say no?" Kanda said, undoing his own pants. He spread Allen's legs, gripping his thighs and pulling them up a little. Allen's eyes slid open a little just as Kanda thrust in. The boy jerked upwards a little, off the table, a soft cry escaping his lips. Lavi was right, it hurt a little, but not as much as he was feeling. And oh god it felt so good.

Kanda shifted a little then went in again, gripping Allen's legs. He leaned down and kissed Allen deeply, but Allen couldn't really kiss him back. He moaned, gasping, as Kanda went in deeper. It felt so damn good, he couldn't even believe it. Why had he held out?

Allen gasped as teeth met his neck in a somewhat vicious bite. It stung, and felt like Kanda had broken the skin, but he forgot about it a moment later when Kanda's thrusts hit something that felt so very wonderful he cried out loudly, arms wrapping around Kanda's neck and holding there tightly.

"Nng…AH…mahhh…" he groaned, body buckling a little as the other's thrusts became somewhat harsher. But it felt so good! He shifted, wanting more. He got what he wanted and cried out loudly again. He could feel tears prickling his eyes, but didn't understand why, because it didn't hurt. He gasped for air, unable to get it.

Allen tightened his arms around Kanda's neck as the man lifted him off the table, going in harder than before. He didn't know how much more he could handle. This was so overwhelming. His head was spinning from lack of oxygen and the pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly.

And then his back arched completely off the wood. "gh…YUUU!" he cried out loudly, releasing. His whole body jerked violently as cum splattered his stomach and Kanda's, dripping onto the table. Yeah, it would need to be scrubbed down several times over. A moment later, Kanda groaned through gritted teeth, jerking slightly as he released as well.

Allen groaned as Kanda released into him. Then he collapsed onto the table, eyes closed, chest heaving. Kanda pulled away, sitting back onto the table, leaning against his arm and panting. Allen lay still, trying to catch his breath. His muscles twitched slightly and he felt the strange sensation of Kanda's cum draining from him.

"H-how was that then, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, and he was out of breath as well.

"…I…"

"Worth doin' again?" Kanda asked.

Allen gave a nod, a smile spreading across his lips. "I love you…" he said, turning his head to look at Kanda. "…The table's gunna have to be cleaned…"

"Che," Kanda said, leaning back. His hand slipped off the side of the table and he fell backwards. Allen sat up swiftly, letting out a small squeak as Kanda fell off the table. There was a loud thud and Kanda let out a grunt of pain.

"…Remind me…that tables are off limits," Allen heard Kanda said and then his head came into view. His hand was over the back of it and he had a pained expression on his face. Allen couldn't help but smile.

-ooo-

"So," Lavi asked, leaning against the table, half a sandwich in his hand. "How'd everything with Yu-chan go?"

Allen glanced at him, smiling slightly. "It went fine," he said, washing his hands. Lavi had come over to mooch off food and to see what was going on. Thankfully Kanda was out, which meant that the redhead could be there without getting murdered.

"Well that's good to hear!" Lavi said, setting his sandwich down on the table for a moment and dusting his hands off. He brought his drink to his lips, taking a drink, before setting that down and picking up the sandwich. "Where'd you guys end up doing it? Yu-chan hates the bed, I think…"

Allen's eyes drifted over to the table.

Lavi watched him, confused, and then froze. "You…what?" he choked out, then coughed, choking on his sandwich. He doubled over. "I-I…gahhhh…"

Allen started laughing. He grabbed the counter to steady himself. "Yes, Lavi. The table. Don't worry though, I cleaned it…"

"Doesn't matter!" Lavi said, looking at his sandwich with a look that made Allen laugh harder. "Y-you didn't even _tell_ me!" Allen just continued laughing, leaning against the kitchen counter and trying to breathe. That was priceless. Lavi's expression was just…priceless. Oh he loved Kanda.

* * *

Thanks for reading, my friends! Please review and tell me what you think! 8DDD

PS, the songs really...don't have much to do with the story. xD


	5. What's On My Mind

Ok, this one is shorter than the others, and has NO plot whatsoever, but you guys don't mind, do you? XD Now then, enjoy~! Oh yeah, and this and all the others, I haven't actually...edited them...at all. XD so there's gunna be mistakes. xD

Playground

* * *

5

::What's On My Mind::

_Nobody's ever treated me quite like you do - _the Cranberries

Kanda dodged the Akuma's attack easily. "Che. Stupid Akuma," he said, swinging mugen skillfully through the air. It made no sound as it did this, but a moment later the Akuma before him crumbled with one last cry. He glanced around, looking for the baka Moyashi. He'd be fine.

Oh, that'd be him now. Kanda heard an Akuma yowl, coming down for an attack on what the samurai figured as the silver haired exorcist. He turned, running swiftly through the trees, sword still in hand. He brushed a strand of hair from his face in annoyance, muttering something about it being too long and that he should just cut it all off.

Skidding to a halt, Kanda spotted the snowy haired exorcist. He was prancing away from a level 3 Akuma, blocking all of the attacks thrown at him. The dark haired samurai leaned against one of the trees, watching and looking rather bored. He'd get the Akuma, but right now he was just dancing away from it. And then the boy attacked, slicing the thing in half easily. It let out a strangled cry, falling to the ground.

Allen steadied himself and glanced around. He was standing on the playground; that was where the Akuma had attacked him. Maybe he was just showing off. Kanda rolled his eyes, not bothering to warn the boy of the Akuma that was attempting to sneak up on him. He knew the boy could see it. But he wasn't moving. He shifted, and winced. What had happened? Kanda's eyes narrowed.

The Akuma jumped, letting out a cry. Allen didn't even turn around. He just spun his sword around in his hand and the Akuma impaled itself onto the long black and white weapon. He had probably gotten that from Cross. "Ow…" Allen mumbled, shifting his wait off of his right foot.

"What'd you do, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, straightening up and walking over to the playground.

"Nothing," Allen said, looking around at his companion, a small smile on his lips. "I'm glad that you're ok though. Lost track of where you went."

Kanda snorted. "Get down here and let me see if its nothing," he snapped, looking up at Allen. The boy surveyed him for a moment before jumping down from the playground. As he landed, his right foot gave way and he let out a small noise, falling. Kanda caught him. "Idiot, its not nothing. What'd you do to my foot?"

"N-nothing," Allen said, although his teeth were gritted in pain. "Just a sprain."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, eyeing the boy carefully. Then he pushed him back a little and knelt. Allen leaned against the playground, gripping one of the bars and wincing as Kanda tugged his foot so that he could look.

"What the hell did you do to it?" the samurai asked, looking up at Allen.

"Slipped," he said. "If you didn't notice, there's snow everywhere…"

"Oh, that's what that stuff is, I had no idea," Kanda said sarcastically, pulling off Allen's boot to get a better look at the boy's ankle. Allen stifled a gasp through gritted teeth as the exorcist did so. He had tweaked his ankle bad. "Damn it, Moyashi."

"What?" Allen asked, looking at him.

"Your fucking foot is what," Kanda growled. "Its messed up. I can't do much for it. You'll have to wait until we get back." He pulled Allen's boot back on, causing the boy to wince, still holding onto the playground tightly. Then he stood up, watching the kid. His eyes traveled across the pale face, a little flushed, down his body.

"Yu…" Allen said slowly, shifting. Kanda looked back up at him.

"Yes?" he asked, stepping closer and tipping Allen's chin up a little. A small shiver went through the boy, and he pulled away from Kanda's fingers.

"Not now. Its freezing and my foots all messed up," Allen said then gasped as Kanda's breath ghosted across his neck. He couldn't help but move a little, giving Kanda a little more room for whatever he was going to do. The samurai took that as an invitation and kissed his neck, pressing himself against the boy.

Kanda's hands were wandering. He slipped one under the boy's uniform jacket, running his hand up. Allen let out a small gasp. The navy-eyed exorcist undid the top of Allen's uniform, pulling it off his shoulder along with his shirt. The boy shivered as the cold nipped at his skin, but he forgot about it almost immediately as Kanda's lips brushed his skin. He was so much more sensitive right now. It was probably the cold. He gave a small whine, eyes closed.

"What's wrong, Moyashi?" he asked in the boys ear. "Something you want?" He brushed his lips teasingly across his ear, then jawbone then barely, just barely brushed Allen's lips. Allen let out a shaky breath, eyes still closed. His grip tightened on the bars.

"Hm?" Kanda murmured as Allen's lips formed something but didn't say anything. The boy shifted, eyes opening, then kissed Kanda deeply. Kanda's reaction was immediate. He pressed the boy against the bars forcefully, pushing his tongue into his mouth. His hands ran down the boy's body, undoing his belt and pants and pulling him down harshly. Allen made a small gasp as the cold air hit his body, but he only pressed against Kanda more passionately. He didn't do anything himself, because he was still holding himself up.

Kanda undid his own pants swiftly, brushing his tongue along the roof of Allen's mouth. Allen moaned softly, whining and panting through the kiss. His eyes had closed once more. Kanda pulled Allen's legs apart, holding them there, and thrust in with a grunt, almost coming then and there because of how tight Allen was.

Allen's back arched and he lifted off the ground slightly, pressing backwards, a cry escaping his lips, muffled by the kiss. He panted harshly through the kiss, which wasn't really a kiss anymore since neither were doing much. Kanda shifted going in again and crushing Allen against the cold bars of the playground.

Allen turned his head, breathing the icy air harshly. His back had already been a little sore, but now it was going to be even more sore because the bars were biting into his skin.

"Nng…Neh…Ha…ha…" he groaned, wincing slightly at the force of Kanda's thrusts. The temperature difference between their bodies and the cold wasn't helping anything either. It made everything that Kanda was doing hotter. Pleasure and pain rippled through the boy. His chest burned a little from how cold the air was. At least it wasn't snowing.

Kanda leaned down a little and bit at Allen's neck, making marks all across the skin and the pale, slender shoulder that was visible. Allen stretched his neck, lips parted, gasping loudly. His grip on the bars was deathly tight. He didn't think he could let go if he wanted to.

The samurai pulled Allen up a little, going in harder.

"Mahh…gh…" Allen cried out softly, animalistic noises escaping him. He winced again and then let out a loud cry that was muffled by the surrounding trees and snow as Kanda hit his sweet spot. He shuddered strongly, back arching so his shoulder blades went into the bars behind him. "Mghh…ngg…AH!"

Allen shook his head, eyes closed tightly, as Kanda covered his shoulder with kisses. His whole body seemed to be tingling, numb, or burning. His head wasn't clear at all. He could feel Kanda's hands pull on his thigh's a little and he was lifted a little bit higher.

Gasping and panting, his hand slipped on one of the bars. He braced himself, grabbing Kanda's shoulder. He was so close to climax it was almost painful. And then he was sent over the edge and he threw his head back, crying out loudly. Kanda grunted, teeth gritted and released a moment after. Allen let out a small whine as he did so. The hand still gripping the bars slid off to hug Kanda closely. He was holding the boy up completely now.

The boy panted hard into the crook of Kanda's neck, and he could hear the samurai's breath coming out harshly as well, near his ear. Allen shifted, putting a foot onto the ground as if to move away, but Kanda had other ideas.

Kanda shifted and then dropped Allen down on a part of the ground by the base of the playground where the snow hadn't collected. Allen let out a small startled noise as he found himself dumped on his stomach. He pushed himself up a little, feeling hands gripping his hips.

"Y-Yu…" he panted. "I-I… KYA!"

His body jerked forward and his head went down, eyes tightly closed. His arms trembled and almost collapsed, so he held himself up on his elbows. Kanda shifted then thrust in hard again. Allen's body bent a little and he cried out. Gasping, he winced. Just a little rough. But he would deal.

"Y-Yu," he groaned, hands tightening on nothing. His jacket was sliding down his back, exposing the skin. A chill went through him as the cold air touched him.

"W-what, Moyashi?" Kanda panted, gripping his hips more tightly. There'd be bruises, but Allen didn't care. His head had gone back a little, moaning loudly. "Gh…so damn tight. Even after once…"

Allen didn't respond, just gasped, a mewling escaping his lips. After coming once, he was closer than he would've been. But Kanda didn't seem to be anywhere near stopping. His thrusts just got faster and stronger. He shifted a little and hit Allen's sweet spot hard.

The boy cried out loudly, chest brushing the ground as his spine arched. He didn't know how much more he could handle. The extremes in temperature were trying, and it was hard for him to get enough oxygen. He would be sore tomorrow, that was for sure.

Something bit into his knee and he winced. He let out a gasp as Kanda went in hard, his knee grounding into the sharp rock. He was probably bleeding.

"Y-Yu…n-no…more…" he breathed, barely able to speak. His head was already spinning. He couldn't imagine what would happen when he climaxed.

"Already c-calling it quits, Moyashi?" Kanda murmured and Allen jerked in surprise. Kanda had spoken right in his ear. He forced his way deeper and Allen screamed loudly as he released. Kanda seemed to jerk back from the volume of his scream but Allen couldn't really tell. Black and white spots had invaded the boys vision. A moment later Kanda joined him in climax. The boy cried out softly as he released into him. The silver eyes opened slightly. He was shaking violently.

He couldn't hold himself up any longer, vision spinning, and collapsed onto the ground. Kanda grunted in surprise. "Moyashi?" he asked. Allen's eyes closed. He just needed sleep, was all. That was all. He was still panting as he drifted into unconsciousness.

-ooo-

"…He'll be fine," a voice murmured. "Just got overloaded was all. And his ankle was almost broken…"

Allen's eyes flickered open, finding himself in the white of the infirmary back at the Order. He yawned widely, sitting up. The action caused him to wince. He wasn't just sore, he was _really_ sore.

"Allen!" someone said and he looked around, rubbing his eyes.

"You ok, sprout?" Lavi asked, peering at him with his normal grin. "What happened to you?"

Lenalee pushed Lavi away a little. "Give him some space, Lavi, god," she said, then looked at him, concern in her eyes. "How're you doing?"

"H-how long have I been out?" he asked, yawning again and making sure he didn't move too much.

"Not long, actually," Lavi said. "Yu-chan brought you back yesterday. You've just been sleeping for a day. Must've been really tired." His grin widened even more and Allen had the strongest urge to hit him over the head. Lavi knew about the two, but he was one of the only ones who did. Lenalee didn't.

"Your ankle's gunna take some time to heal," Lenalee said, oblivious of the fact that Lavi was about to be knocked unconscious with anything Allen could throw. The silver haired exorcist nodded, then smiled.

"Thanks Lenalee," he said. "I'm sure I'll heal in no time."

Lenalee smiled back. "I have to help my brother with something. I'll see you later," she said and gave a small wave to them both. Then she turned and walked from the infirmary. Lavi waited until the door had closed completely before he launched himself at the boy in the bed. Allen let out a startled grunt, finding himself under the redhead.

"So, Allen, what'd you do that made you pass out?" Lavi asked, lying over him.

"Get off!" Allen said, flailing a little. He pushed Lavi off, sitting back up again and wincing. Lavi noticed this and grinned wider. "Its nothing that you should worry about, Lavi."

"Did Yu-chan almost break your foot or—"

"That was an Akuma, Lavi. Yu wouldn't have done that," Allen said.

"No, but he made you pass out," Lavi pointed out, grinning like the idiot he was. "Where'd you do it?"

"…playground," Allen said, glancing away. He was blushing.

"Shiiiiiit," Lavi said, whistling. "No wonder you past out. It was fucking cold outside. Why'd you guys do it outside? While your ankle was all mess"

Allen hit him over the head. "Shut up," he said.

"Wha-ow!" Lavi said, covering his head. He pouted. "Meany." They both glanced around as the door to the infirmary opened and the person they had just been talking about walked in. He glared at Lavi and the redhead jumped from the bed, getting the message. "Now, now, Yu! Don't go hurting him! He's not recovered yet!"

"Get out, Baka Usagi," Kanda growled.

"Ok, going, going," Lavi said and with a grin and a wave, left the infirmary.

Kanda walked over to Allen. "Oi, Moyashi…how's the foot?" he asked. Allen smiled a little.

"Its fine," he said, beaming up at Kanda. "I can't say that for other parts of my body, but you know…"

Kanda rolled his navy eyes. "Whatever," he said, then leaned down and kissed him. "Don't go passing out on me again. Scared me."

"Ok," Allen said with a smile. "I'll try not to…But it _was_ your fault."

Kanda hit him on the head gently. "Baka…"

Allen just smiled.

* * *

How'd you like the noplotlemononeshot? XD I hope you liked it! 8D I'll try to have a tad more plot in the next one. xD;;;; Farewell all!

Please review!


End file.
